Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolution: Part II
by Deathzealot
Summary: Part Two of the Resolution story. The end of the Bloody Valentine War is growing nearer, but will humanity see the end of this war. For both sides are now on the path of genocide and only the Peacekeeper Faction stands in their way. Can these brave men and woman prevent the destruction of the entire human race, both Natural and Coordinator? Or will they fall?
1. Phase One: A Race to Action

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolution: PART II

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_by William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Brief Foreword: **

Hello everyone and welcome to Part Two of Resolution, like the Afterword of Part One mentioned this is basically the second part of the story. Since I have already mentioned this a few times I shall not say it again.

Therefore let's get to the fun stuff! Part Two will finish up the last bit of the storyline of the Bloody Valentine War and will also run into the aftermath of the War. I really hope this is worth fifty thousand words I need for the June Camp NaNoWriMo. That said like I have mentioned a few times already there have been a few changes and if you need to know them read the Part One Afterword. Even then there are a few more changes in the story that I have not mentioned just yet. These are basically minor, and not really need to be said but I thought I should mention that there will some changes.

Unlike Part One this part will not have a Prologue or Opening Phase due to it simply being the second half of a larger story and we shall get right into the action with this chapter. On that same thought in the previous part there is no real Epilogue, or After Phase, for the same reason. I could have whipped one up, but like mentioned I am a bit on the clock and needed to start writing. This had been a last minute decision when I decided to go through with Camp NaNoWriMo.

On that note, the fans of Dawn shall be excited to hear that I shall be seeing about finishing the story as my August Camp NaNoWriMo Story, or at least trying to get some work done during July in any case, for I happened to have some other plans for another story down the road.

With that said folks I do believe it is time to get to the main event! So I hope you all will enjoy this story!

- William R. Woods  
June 1, 2012 AD

**UPDATE: **Well I decided to do something new this time and not post any of this story till the month of the Camp NaNoWriMo was over and done with. This would give time to speed write my story and later come back around to edit it for I often forgotten to that with my other NaNoWriMo Stories. Basically my update schedule is pretty much going to be quick and dirty. Basically I am going to be posting a chapter every other day. So for example this chapter is being posted on Sunday the First of July, the next chapter will be put up on Tuesday the Third of July, and some forth. This is thanks to pretty much completing the story just needing to finish up the last two chapters and the story is completed. That said hopefully I gotten all of the major goofs and such, but if I missed any call out so I can fix it pronto. Also this is might be a little rough still, and once I get someone else to look it over I will replace the chapter with a new version with the new edits. OH! And I need to mention that while I am posting this story expect Divergence and Resolution Part I to be updated as the story is posted. This comes about after I made some changes to the story, nothing major so if you have read both of the previous stories, you can read this without any trouble. Hopefully! The updates on those stories are just for future readers who seeing this story go over to read the previous stories. That said it is time for the story! So sit back and enjoy!

- William R. Woods

July 1, 2012 AD

**Summary: **Part Two of the Resolution story. The end of the Bloody Valentine War is growing nearer, but will humanity see the end of this war. For both sides are now on the path of genocide and only the Peacekeeper Faction stands in their way. Can these brave men and woman prevent the destruction of the entire human race, both Natural and Coordinator?

**Chapter BGM is Archangel from Two Steps from Hell**

**Phase One: **A Race to Action

_The Fox Class Patrol Ship is an Earth Alliance produced warship developed to replace the aging Sentinel Class Patrol Ships. This new ship is built to be not only a command patrol ship but a light combatant as needed. Its sports the ability to carry four mobile suits and has the firepower to counter many pirates or commerce raiders. While small it was far superior to the slightly smaller Drake Class Escorts both in firepower and its ability to carry mobile suits. Sadly during the course of the war the majority of these ships would be destroyed, and after the war a new variant the Gale Class would be developed to replace the Fox Class. Eventually the Fox Class would also be used as a base for a new ship class to replace the Drake Class during the Earth Alliance Space Fleet Reorganization Plan in late CE72. _

_- Taken from The Ships of the First Bloody Valentine War_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Bridge  
AFS Goshawk  
Copernicus City, Luna  
August 13, CE71  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the small _Fox _Class Patrol Frigate _Goshawk _the senior officers and crew of the ship watched as the approaching tidal wave of firepower approached their position above the peaceful form of Copernicus City. Surrounding the small form of their ship is the six ships of the Copernicus Guard. This force stood at four slightly modified _Laurasia _Class Frigates and a pair of old _Washington _Class Missile Frigates that unlike a few of its compatriots included in the fleet approaching the city had not been refitted to modern standards. Therefore it came to no surprise to anyone that the commander of the Guard had placed the smaller _Goshawk _back with the larger Frigates to try to help protect these ships which was a big part of his battle plan.

With a sigh the commander of the _Goshawk _watched the screens showing the various ships approaching the small fleet standing against them. Sitting beside him was another man who was making final adjustments to his borrowed Normal Suit. While a third man stood next to their two seats suited up in a skin-tight pilot suit with a blue-haired young woman standing behind him also in a pilot suit. Unlike the other pilot's suit this suit attracted the attention of a few of the members of the bridge crew thanks to the suit enhancing her body's features. A glare from the older male pilot made many of these crewmembers turn back to their duties.

"The Earth Alliance's Fifth Orbital Fleet," the ship's Captain, one Lieutenant Commander Eric Badgiruel mentioned with a shake of his head and a sigh before turning his attention to the other man sitting beside him.

"You know I never even imagined being on this end of the fight facing the Fifth, or even any other Alliance Fleet for that matter. Its nothing like I imagined it," he mused out load continuing his thought with a frown on his face to the other man who made his final adjustments before turning to look over at the younger man with a light chuckle.

"Same here Captain. If you told me seven months ago that I was going to be facing against a complete Earth Alliance Orbital Fleet, I would have said you were crazy and had you shot for treason," the man, Colonel Evan Maistroff, responded with a sigh and shake of his head. The Captain blinked at this before barking out a short laugh for it was quite true after all, thanks to the Colonel being in Alliance Intelligence.

"What about you Commander Chevalier? Have you ever imagined being in this situation?" the young Captain asked looking over his shoulder at the suited figure of Lieutenant Commander Morgan Chevalier. The man blinked in surprise at this before laughing slightly and taking his ever-present cigar out of his mouth before thinking about it for a moment. He quickly looked over his own shoulder at the young woman behind him who smiled slightly at his look before returning to an expressionless mask.

"Well Captain, that is quite a hard question, but I think I had some thoughts about standing on board a ship of the Eurasian Space Forces and facing against a fleet of the Atlantic Federation. Not on board an Atlantic Federation ship, well former anyways, and facing an Atlantic Federation Fleet," the man answered with a small smile on his face. The other two senior officers chuckled at this but could only nod in agreement for the two Federations never got along and were constantly testing one another both in the political and military arenas.

"You know sir it is not too late for you to stay at Copernicus?" Captain Badgiruel mentioned turning away from that subject before nodding towards the screens and the large lunar city displayed on one screen as they flew over it. The former Intelligence Officer smiled slightly at this before leaning back into the seat and staring at the approaching fleet.

"I would love to but since I got your ship and crew into this, Captain, I should ride it out with you all," he mentioned a sigh making the Captain and some members of his bridge blink in shock.

"Understood," Captain Badgiruel managed to reply before turning back to the screens and saw that the ships of the Earth Alliance Fifth Fleet had stopped at the edge of the Copernicus Crater.

"Captain, Admiral Jacques is starting to speak the rest of the Copernicus Guard. Should I put it up on the speakers?" the communication officer reported from her station making the three senior officers blinked at this before Captain Badgiruel looked over at one of the screens that showed the white and green form of the _Laurasia _Class Frigate _Pegasus _the Guard's flagship. He could vaguely see the forms of several mobile suits standing on the hull of the ship due to Guard sporting a larger number of mobile suits then could be carried in the hangers of the four frigates. Therefore several had to be carried on the hull of the four main ships of the Guard. While several others had been left on the ground surrounding the city itself to help protect it, these were mainly the old TSA-02S ZuOOT Space Types. With a shake of his the Captain turned away from the display before looking over at the communication tech.

"Yes Ensign put it up on the speakers, as well as the internal communication system," he ordered with a small smile on his face. He thought it would a good idea for his crew to listen to the Admiral's speech since they were about to follow behind the Guard in protecting the Lunar City.

"That said I believe I should get ready to launch. Let's go Rei," Commander Chevalier mentioned with a nod over to his fellow pilot who gave him that same smile once more before nodding. The captain turned his attention to the pilot and smiled at the man as he retrieved his helmet which had been floating next to him in the zero-gee environment.

"Good luck Commander," he mentioned with a nod of his head to the other man who only grinned at him before replacing his cigar in his mouth and turning away from the captain's chair before heading towards the bridge's lift to head for the hanger. As the two pilots left the bridge behind the bridge speakers started to turn on as the message from the Admiral started to play.

"Attention Copernicus Guard this is Admiral Jacques, I know many of you are afraid and unconfident of fighting an entire fleet like this. However I must remind you of your loved ones and friends who are now living their lives peacefully in Copernicus. The Earth Alliance would change that and for some of you kill them where they stand thanks to them being Coordinators. Therefore just look bellow you and reminder what will happen if we fall today. With the fall of Orb and, the subjection of the Kingdom of Scandinavia and the Equatorial Union we are the last bastion of peace in the Earth Sphere. Therefore we must hold today for those who run from this bloody war, and need a refuge to hide away from the perils of a war. Therefore with that mind Copernicus Guard stay strong and defend the city at all cost," the commander of the entire Copernicus Guard said to those in the Guard along with everyone onboard the rouge ship _Goshawk_. A few on the bridge of the ship blinked away a few tears while the Captain's jaw clinched as he remembered that the Guard where not the only ones who would be defending family for the entire Badgiruel family was now living in Copernicus.

"Captain! Fifth Fleet is now advancing over the Copernicus-B crater wall and launching mobile suits!" the ship's sensor officer reported mentioning the second satellite crater of the larger Copernicus Crater. The Captain only nodded in understanding for the battle had now started.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Hanger  
AFS Goshawk  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the hanger of the _Goshawk _the ship's hanger techs swarmed over the only two mobile suits in the hanger. Both happened to be the new GAT-01A2 Dagger Kais, which were basically a straight copy of the famous GAT-X105 Strike G-Weapon unlike the previously Dagger which had been a mass produced version of the mobile suit. The Dagger Kai however was simply a straight copy of the G-Weapon, with a few minor differences. For one it sported the beam sabers of the original Dagger located at the wait of the machine, unlike the Strike sporting only the armor daggers. Basically the new Dagger Kai was summed up simply by a Dagger with the head of the Strike G-Weapon and the Phase Shift Armor, though in the case of the Dagger Kai it is the newer Tran-Phase Shift Armor. It also sported an inner layer of lamented armor around the cockpit block, increasing pilot survivability over many other mobile suits. This made the mobile suit far superior over the mass produced GAT-01 Strike Dagger and about far more high-spec then its predecessor the GAT-01A1 Dagger thanks to it being a straight copy of the G-Weapon. Some could argue that these new mobile suits where superior to the Strike itself thanks to the changes made to the design and the addition of the Beam Sabers along with the ability to use several new types of Strike Packs.

Like the packs currently equipped to the two Dagger Kais in the hanger of the _Goshawk _for they where quite different then any other pack before it. These packs happened to be the new Gunbarrel II Strike Packs. While the Alliance had long ago looked into moving its famous and legendary Gunbarrel System to a mobile suit platform in the form of the original Gunbarrel Strike Pack. It had tried to remove several problems that surrounded the system, like removing the wires controlling the deployed Barrels due to the ease of removing a unit from the system by simply cutting the control wire. However the new Strike Pack removed many of these problems and even made it far more powerful then the original. The Alliance designers and engineers simply merged the data from the capture of the ZAFT built YMF-X000A Dreadnaught prototype G-Weapon with their older System to create the new pack. This allowed a Gunbarrel II equipped mobile suit to send off its Barrels similar the ZAFT created DRAGOON units. The new pack even increased the amount of units carried from four to six thanks to the removal of the wires which would have tangled together if more then four Barrel pods where used at the same time. Each Pod of the system contained a single beam cannon and a pair of three-shot mini-missile launcher. Combined together these six pods gave a single mobile suit the firepower of a battleship, only the new ZAFT G-Weapons had more firepower.

Therefore having two of these mobile suits equipped with the Gunbarrel II Strike Pack gave the _Goshawk _and by extension the Copernicus Guard a pair of very powerful weapons to use against the approaching Alliance Fleet. Both of the pilots of these machines knew this and fully intended to use them against the Alliance. With this thought in mind Lieutenant Commander Morgan Chevalier floated into the hanger with his fellow pilot following behind him. Looking up at the two machines the pilot knew that the Alliance would not expect to face off against the power of these two mobile suits. As he looked up at the mobile suits he listened to the last part of the Admiral's speech before turning to nod to the chief hanger tech and kicking off from the deck to float towards his machine which sported the same colors he had on his previous Gunbarrel Dagger, and the same scheme used on many other Daggers. Behind him Ensign Rei Augusta kicked off herself before floating over to her machine in the blue and white colors she had chosen as her colors since the start of her so-called training. As he approached his mobile suit the older pilot put out his cigar before calmly putting the half-finished cigar into a small cigar case which he then placed into one of the few pockets on his pilot suit before turning his attention to form of his fellow pilot.

"Remember the battle-plan Rei and stay alive out there," he said giving his final orders to the young pilot who simply gave that same small smile before ducking into her mobile suit's cockpit. As he did the same the former Eurasian Lieutenant Commander thanked his lucky stars again that he treated her with respect and kindness when he first was brought in to train her. Since she had previously been treated very roughly and with resentment by the team training her, his attitude with her made the young mistreated girl to attach herself to him. With a shake of his head he slipped on his helmet before locking down to his collar and turned to speak to the tech reasonable for his machine, but before he could an alarm started to blare throughout the hanger.

"Alliance forces have launched their mobile suits! We are now at First Stage Alert, prepare the mobile suits for launch and all weapon crews prepare for battle," the voice of Lieutenant Samantha Alexander the ship's executive officer and combat commander blared over the speakers after the alarms. Morgan only nodded at this knowing that the battle had now begun.

"Alright time to get out there and show those rookies what a mobile suit battle really is," he mentioned with a light chuckle before strapping himself to the pilot's seat and started to secure the cockpit. A few moments later he rushed through the pre-flight checklist and started to power up the machine.

"This is Chevalier ready to launch," he said as his communication system started to come up and the power up just about finished.

"Augusta here ready as well," came the voice of Rei a moment later making Morgan smile in pride at her speed in getting her machine ready to launch.

"Understood Commander we are now transferring mobile suits to the flight deck! Hanger crews evacuate the hanger," the voice of the mobile suit controller calls out through both the radios of the mobile suits and the interior speakers in the hanger a few moments after Rei's report. As she did so Morgan felt the mobile suit being moved from its berth up to the ship's single catapult via the large elevator that brought up the mobile suits to the launch deck. As his mobile suit was connected to the catapult he looked out the main screen of his cockpit at the raising hanger door and the already deployed linear catapult. He looked beyond that at the distant shapes of the approaching Fifth Fleet and the drive flares he knew to be the deploying Alliance Mobile Suits.

"Morgan Chevalier, Gunbarrel Dagger Kai launching!" he cried out as the linear catapult sent his mobile suit flying and with a flare of his thrusters he cleared the ship's long catapult deck before on towards the enemy forces. Behind him the Dagger of Rei launched and joined up behind him. Around the _Goshawk _the ships of the Copernicus Guard started to launch their own mobile suits which soon joined up behind the pair of Dagger Kais. The First Battle of Copernicus had officially started!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Flag Bridge  
PKS Eternal  
In-Route To Copernicus  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elsewhere the Peacekeeper Faction rushed to Copernicus with its flagship leading the way with its three _Sheppard _Class Battlecruiser escorts trailing behind it. On the flag bridge of the mentioned ship Admiral Henry Gloval calmly stood as he watched the various screens around his position in the center of the flag bridge. All of which showed various readings on the ships of the fleet as well as direct video connections with their bridges so he could rapidly deliver orders to the ships, though at the moment these screen where dark as the battle has yet to start. Several technicians manned stations bellow these various screens gathering data and such to deliver to him so he could make the correct decisions during the battle ahead. While he had commanded the Faction from this position before at the Battle of the Factory, this would be the first time that he could use everything provided to him on the flag bridge for it hadn't been totally online during the earlier battle. Therefore it was the first time that so many screens where active showing him data that he didn't even know or needed to know at the moment. However he dragged from his overview of the flag bridge when one of the technicians looked up at him.

"Admiral we are now ten minutes from Copernicus and it looks like the battle has started already," the tech reported making the Admiral frown before he nodded and turned to a different tech.

"Very well signal the fleet, we shall go with Plan Able-Seven," he ordered as alarms started to go off around him as he turned to sit down in the chair at the center of the flag bridge. As he sat down several other screens started to flash on as the ship officially entered a battle state.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Bridge  
PKS Mediator  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the _Sheppard _Class Battlecruiser _Mediator _its Captain, one Commander Lisa Hayes, looked around for the twelfth time since she took command of the ship and could not imagine actually commanding such a powerful and graceful ship. Granted this wasn't her first command for Commander Hayes had commanded the _Sentinel _Class Patrol Ship _Keeper _previously before it was retired along with the rest of the aging _Sentinel _Class, however even then the _Keeper _didn't even have a third of the firepower of the _Mediator_. She had been the XO of the _Archangel _Class Mobile Assault Ship _Dominion _which sported twice the firepower of the _Mediator _thanks to its main guns, but she never was the commander of said ship therefore the idea of commanding such firepower was something of a head rush to the somewhat headstrong woman. She sighed as she rubbed the armrests of her command chair as she imagined using the firepower of this ship against the hated Blue Cosmos terrorist group who now had full control of the Earth Alliance. She was jolted from her latest head-rush by a chuckle from the form of her new executive officer who stood silently behind her command chair.

"You are doing it again ma'am," the mentioned XO, Major Edward Granger said with a small smile on his usual impassive face as he waved a hand towards the armrests. With a shake of her head the young Commander turned to give the white and silver uniformed form of Major Granger the evil-eye. Like the rest of the mixed crew of the _Mediator _both senior officers wore the new white and silver uniform of the Peacekeeper Faction. This was to symbolize the crew's gathered loyalty to the Faction as a whole since they had all come from the three main groups of the Peacekeeper Faction. Of the rest of the gathered ship crews of the Faction only the crew of the _Medusa _the rebuilt and repurposed _Drake _Class Escort wore the new uniform since their crew was the same way drawn from all three main groups. However once the Faction returned to the Factory after this battle it may change due to other crews due to moral issues and uniformity of the Faction as a whole.

"Yes I was but you don't need to bring it up every time I do it and I am sure you would do the same if you where in this seat," Lisa replied turning away from the man stating a part of her own argument with the former Orb officer who only laughed lightly in response. That said Lisa turned her attention to the ships that surrounded her own, for the entire strength of the Peacekeeper Faction was gathered for this operation. The first time the entire Faction had been deployed for an operation like this. There where the two _Archangel _Class Assault Ships, the flagship _Eternal_, the three former ZAFT ships, the two _Izumo _Class Battleships, the Special Operations Ship _Loki_, the newly launched _Medusa_, the modified _Washington _Class Frigate _Gates_, and finally the three powerful _Sheppard _Class Battlecruisers including the _Mediator_. While the Fifth Fleet outnumbered their force by a significant amount, it did not have the firepower represented with the Faction's full fleet.

"Captain, we are now ten minutes away from Copernicus City! According to our sensors the battle has already started. Orders from Flag is for Battle Plan Able-Seven," the ship's combat commander and third in command of the ship, one Lieutenant Commander Alia Thornberry, reported from her position in the ship's Combat Information Center. Lisa could only nod at this with a grim look on her face, all of the joking and such now aside in preparation of the battle ahead. In distant she could see the lights of a full fledged battle going on as the Peacekeeper Fleet started to cross over the lunar horizon.

"Very well First Stage Alert, prepare the ship for anti-ship and anti-mobile suit combat, prepare launch our mobile suits as we approach," she calmly started to order her crew to battle. Around her own ship the rest of the fleet started to do the same with weapons unlimbering from their storage positions with the _Archangel _and _Izumo _Class ships, as well as the various hanger doors opening in preparation to launch their mobile suits into battle. In the distant a large fireball announced the destruction of a ship and Lisa gritted her teeth as the ships of the Peacekeeper Faction entered the battle.

"Captain, Able-Seven is now starting," another member of her bridge crew reported as the _Loki _lead the _Dominion_, _Archangel, Kusanagi, _and _Susanoo _to the front of the fleet's formation, all five vessels charging their main weapon as they went. A few moments later the space outside their fleet lit up as nine Lohengrin Cannons went off at the same time launching a very large beam of positron laced energy at the distant enemy fleet. This beam smashed into the flank of the Fifth Fleet destroying several ships as they simply disappeared under the intense power of the combined positron beam. On her bridge Lisa only grimly nodded at this as the Peacekeeper Fleet started to fire their regular weapons as they continued to approach the enemy fleet. As they continued to advance mobile suits started to launch, before joining the growing mobile suit battle while their motherships continued their charge against the enemy fleet. It was time for the real battle to begin.

-o-End-o-

**Post Chapter Notes**

Well we have the first chapter of this second part of the Resolution story. It also is basically a lead-up to the Battle of Copernicus, and a real introduction to the defectors mentioned in the final chapter of Part One. We get to see the ace pilot of defected _Goshawk _is actually Morgan Chevalier noted Gunbarrel Dagger Pilot. Here he is piloting the new Dagger Kai which is basically a real copy of the Strike making it a bit more high-spec then the vanilla Dagger. There is also the new Gunbarrel II Pack which takes the DRAGOON tech captured with the Dreadnaught mentioned in Chapter Six of Part One, and makes the mobile suit able to use several Gunbarrels at a time. This makes the Dagger Kai a real dangerous opponent for the pilots of the Earth Alliance Fifth Fleet due to having seven total beam emitters. Only the Freedom and Justice are more powerful then these new mobile suits and that's mainly thanks to their reactors.

Also we see that the captain of _Goshawk _is actually Natarle's brother Eric Badgiruel last mentioned during the first few chapters of Divergence. Therefore we now have two Captain Badgiruels in the story which maybe a bit confusing. Hopefully I can avoid confusing readers in the chapters ahead.

Moving on we get a brief look at the Copernicus Guard, and we will get an even better look in the next chapter but basically it is small but highly trained force. They won't have a big role in these few weeks of the war, but may have a role to play later on in the story or the sequel.

I believe that is about it for my notes and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter for it had been a long time in coming. So thanks for waiting and I hope you aren't too disappointed with this chapter. We get the real Battle of Copernicus next chapter! So stay tuned.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**Technical File 01:  
_Fox _Class Patrol Ship  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**General and Technical Data**

**Class: **_Fox _Class **  
Ships of the line: **_Fox, Goshawk, Greyhound, Stormhawk, Harrier, Harpy, Harris, Blackhawk, Kestrel, Cheetah, Peregrine, Zephyr, Osprey  
_**Unit type: **Patrol Ship  
**Classification: **PS  
**Manufacturer:** Earth Alliance – Ptolemaeus Lunar Base Shipyards  
**Operator(s): **Earth Alliance; Peacekeeper Faction  
**First deployment:** August CE71  
**Dimensions: **165 Meters Long  
**Wingspan:** 55 Meters Wide  
**Weight:** unknown  
**Propulsion:** 3 x Main Propulsion Engines  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; 4 x Multi-Use Launchers, able to launch flares, anti-missile chaff, anti-beam depth charges  
**Fixed armaments:** 2 x "Garland" 110cm Duel-Barrel High-Energy Beam Cannons; 8 x "Hermes" 35mm CIWS Cannons; 6 x Forward Torpedo Tubes  
**Mobile weapons:** 4  
**Launch catapults: **1

**Technical and Historical Notes **

The _Fox _Class is the first of two similar classes of new Patrol Ships produced by the Earth Alliance to replace the aging _Sentinel _Class Patrol Corvette. It is produced around the time of the last months of the First War from the far smaller Shipyards located at Ptolemaeus Base and would see little action during this time. Several ships of this class would be produced before the slightly larger _Gale _Class and the even larger _Salamis _Class replaced it.

While the _Fox _Class at the time of its introduction to the Alliance Forces is the second smallest ship in its inventory with the various _Sentinel _Class ships having been finally retired. It would be one hundred sixty-five meters long, and fifty-five meters wide making it thirty-five meters long then the smallest ship in the Alliance inventory the _Drake _Class Escort. It would sport two double-barrel 110cm "Garland" Beam Cannons based heavily on the new, larger, "Godfrey" Beam Cannons which are based themselves on the "Gottfried" Cannons mounted on _Archangel _and _Odin _Class ships. However the main armament of the class would be its six forward torpedo tubes allowing it to have a heavy punch if needed against larger ships something its precursor lacked. Rounding up the ships armament would be eight small "Hermes" 35mm CIWS cannons a lighter alterative to larger Mark V 50mm CIWS Cannons, and "Igelstellung" 75mm CIWS Cannons.

The new _Fox _Class would like all new modern ships of the Earth Alliance sport the ability to carry and support mobile suits. In the case of the _Fox _Class it carries four machines in a newly design hanger bellow the equally new catapult. A mobile suit is brought up from the hanger by a large elevator and then connected to the large exterior catapult before being launched. The hanger elevator is large enough that two mobile suits can be brought up to the launch deck at the same time. The new catapult looks similar to some older magentic catapult designs that floated around before the introduction of the linear catapult system. However it is mostly based on the _Nazca _Class Catapult design and has two arms unfold from storage position along either side of the long run-way like catapult deck. This deck allows the ship to easily retrieve its mobile suits or even carry a few more machines by having them standing on the deck.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**Data File 01:  
Peacekeeper Faction TO&E  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

►_**Eternal**_ – Commander Andrew Waltfield [Vice Admiral Henry Gloval]

MS CO: Hilda Harken  
Black Tri-Star Team – ZGMF-600S GuAIZ Custom (3) [CO: Hilda Harken]

►_Sheppard _– Captain Alice Weaver

MS CO: Vincent Star  
Star Team – ZGMF-600S GuAIZ Custom (6) [CO: Vincent Star]

►_Vindicator_ – Unknown

MS CO: Unknown  
ZGMF-600S GuAIZ Custom (6) [CO: Unknown]

►_Mediator _– Captain Lisa Hayes

MS CO: Unknown  
MBF-01 Astrays (6) [CO: Unknown]

►_Antonine _– Captain Serena Maxwell

MS CO: Quatre Raberba Winner  
Maganac Team – ZGMF-600S GuAIZ Custom (6) [Quatre Raberba Winner]

►_Oberth _– Captain Meifon Lei

MS CO: Quattro Bajeena  
Comet Team - ZGMF-600S GuAIZ Custom (6) [CO: Quattro Bajeena

►_Archangel _– Captain Murrue Ramius

MS CO: Major Brian Carter  
Omega Team – MBF-M1C Astray Commando (4) [CO: Major Brian Carter]  
Guardian Team [CO: Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin]

Lieutenant Lucrezia Noin [MBF-M1C Astray Commando]

Lieutenant Odell Barnet [MBF-M1C Astray Commando]

Lieutenant Alex Sheppard [MBF-M1C Astray Commando]

MBF-02 Strike Rouge G-Weapon [Pilot: Princess Cagalli Yula Attha]  
GAT-X105 Strike G-Weapon [Pilot: Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flagga]  
GAT-X103 Buster G-Weapon [Pilot: Lieutenant Dearka Elsman]  
ZGMF-X10A Freedom G-Weapon [Pilot: Lieutenant Kira Yamato]  
ZGMF-X09A Justice G-Weapon [Pilot: Special Agent Athrun Zala]

►_Kusanagi _– Colonel Ledonir Kisaka

MS CO: Captain Samuel Archer  
12th Mobile Suit Squadron (White Wolf Squadron) – MBF-M1 Astray (10) [CO: Captain Samuel Archer]  
Strike Cobra Team – MBF-M1F Astray Cannon (4) [CO: Captain Logan Faust]

►_Susanoo_ – Captain Nadia Links

MS CO: Major Milliardo Peacecraft  
10th Mobile Suit Squadron (Lightning Squadron) – MBF-M1 Astray (12) [CO: Major Milliardo Peacecraft]  
Link Team – MBF-M1C Astray Commando (2) [CO: David Links]

►_Dominion _– Captain Natarle Badgriuel

MS CO: Lieutenant Commander James Focker  
Skull Squadron – GAT-01A1 Dagger (8) [CO: Lieutenant Commander James Focker  
Buster Dagger Team - GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger (4) [CO: Lieutenant Commander Scott Bernard]  
GAT-X298 Lightning Gundam [Pilot: Lieutenant Liam Muramasa]

►_Loki _– Captain Vincent Grant

MS CO: Lieutenant Commander Belfangan Clouseau  
Dragoon Team - GAT/S-01R Blitz Dagger (6) [CO: Lieutenant Commander Belfangan Clouseau]

►_Gates _– Captain Adam Wells

MS CO: Lieutenant Commander William Sheppard

Hydra Team [CO: Lieutenant Commander William Sheppard]

GAT-01A1/TJ Dagger Juggler Prototype [Pilot: Lieutenant Commander William Sheppard]

GAT/A-01E2 Buster Dagger (2)

GAT-333 Raider Full Spec

►_Medusa _– Captain Jacob Drake

MS CO: Lieutenant Eric Anderson  
Ghost Team – GAT-01/SR Strike Dagger Ghost (2) [CO: Lieutenant Eric Anderson]

►_King Cobra _– Captain Reed Wheeler

MS CO: Gai Murakumo  
Serpent Tail Team

MBF-P03 Blue Frame Astray Prototype [Pilot: Gai Murakumo]

ZGMF-1017 GINN Elijah Kiel Custom [Pilot: Elijah Kiel]

ZGMF-600 GuAIZ Gemini Twins Custom 01 [Pilot: Elian Gemini]

ZGMF-600 GuAIZ Gemini Twins Custom 02 [Pilot: Elena Gemini]

ZGMF-1017AS Assault GINN Henderson Custom [Pilot: James Henderson]

►_Ortiga _– Captain Meriol Pistis

MS CO: Lieutenant Senior Grade Canard Pars  
CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Gundam [Pilot: Lieutenant Senior Grade Canard Pars]  
CAT1-X2/3 Hyperion Gundam [Pilot: Ensign Kou Uraki]  
Immortal Team – GAT-01D1/C Duel Cannon (2)/GAT-01A1 Dagger (3) [CO: Lieutenant Senior Grade South Burning)  
Marmot Team – GAT-01E Strike Dagger E(4)[CO: Lieutenant Lieutenant Senior Grade Yuu Kajima]

Basically a small TO&E, or ORBAT for the Peacekeeper Faction Fleet at this point of the story, expect it get a bit larger before the end though. Now time for the Omake! Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
**Omake 01: Return To Port  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After running into the Federation Battleship _Diva _the Bisidian Pirate Ship _Dukele _returned to port due to them being at the end of a five-month deployment and needed the rest along with the supplies, especially after a few of their mobile suits getting damaged by the expertly piloted mobile suits off the _Diva_. Therefore they returned to Barnacle Dock the home of the Bisidan Pirates and several other minor such groups. With careful precession the large pirate ship slipped into its berth alongside its sister ship the _Baronche_. The two ships were nearly identical without an even a difference in color scheme telling them apart. Waiting for the ship at the dock was Wivik Lambro the overall leader of the Bisidian Pirates after the death of his father a few years before. As the man known as Captain Ash exited the ship the older Captain nodded down to the Bisidian Commander before coming up towards the younger man.

"Welcome back Ash," Wivik mentioned with a smile at the older man who he thought should have taken over the group instead of him but with him following his own plans it would have been impossible.

"Hello Wivik," Ash replied with a strained smile watching as his crew exited the ship to greet friends and family waiting for him. His recent meet-up with his father and son made him wish for the same.

"So it is done then Ash?" Wivik asked looking over at his friend who turned back to him and smiled sadly at him before sighing.

"Yes my father now knows about EXA-DB and hopefully he can do the right thing with that knowledge," he mentioned before turning away and leaving his friend behind as he headed for his on-base quarters. The woman many knew as Ceru Cobalt or better known as Arisa Gunhale wondered up to the pirate Commander with a frown looking at the retreating back of her best friend.

"This is tearing him up and the meeting with the _Diva _really shook him," she mentioned with a sigh while Wivik only nodded sadly in agreement.

-o-End-o-

Basically this is the slight continuation of A Pirates Mission and a small introduction to the other half-half of the Bisidian Pirates. I hope everyone enjoyed this small nod to Gundam AGE and now we get back to SEED.

I believe that is about it for my notes and I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter for it had been a long time in coming. So thanks for waiting and I hope you aren't too disappointed with this chapter. We get the real Battle of Copernicus next chapter! So stay tuned.

Till then ciao!


	2. Phase Two: The Battle of Copernicus

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolution: PART II

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_by William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Unexplained Forces from Two Steps from Hell**

**Phase Two: The Battle of Copernicus **

_The Battle of Copernicus was one of the last battles of the Bloody Valentine War and while it was not as massively scaled or destructive as the Second Battle of Jachin Due, it did see the Peacekeeper Faction in its first real large Fleet Battle with the group getting the needed experience for the later battles. It also saw the introduction of several new technologies introduced not only by the Peacekeeper Faction but the Earth Alliance as well. _

_- Taken from the A History of the Bloody Valentine War_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Bridge  
CGS Pegasus  
Copernicus Crater, Luna  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the larger open bridge of the modified _Laurasia _Class Frigate _Pegasus _Admiral Charles Jacques calmly stood at the front of the bridge as he watched as the Earth Alliance's Fifth Fleet flew over the crater wall and towards his small forces. He knew that the Peacekeeper Faction was only hours away and would be hitting the enemy on their flank when they arrived. However even then he knew his forces were about to face heavy causalities against the larger Alliance Fleet. Even then he had a few tricks and surprises under his sleeve for use against the invaders. As they flew over the small Copernicus-C satellite crater a dozen or so rockets launched from the re-purposed mining base located there. This base had once mined raw materials from the crust of the moon to use in colony construction during the early years of Cosmic Era. However it had been shut-down when the Resource Asteroid Plan was put forth by the UN Resource Commission which would tow many asteroids from the asteroid belt to Lagrange Two creating the Resource Point. This was due to the plan to build the new PLANT Colonies at Lagrange Five and projections saying that the Earth Sphere didn't have the required resources to build the planned PLANTS. Now the small mining base had been turned into a small automated missile base which fired dozens of rockets up between the Guard and the Fifth before exploding releasing a thick cloud of anti-beam particles similar to those used in anti-beam depth charges. This made the Fifth pause several kilometers from the tiny Guard Fleet they launched several missiles at the base destroying it.

"Alright then men it looks like the battle is going to start soon. Communications get me a line to the entire Guard," he ordered turning away from the viewport before making his wave over to his commander. A nod from the officer manning communications made him pick up the hand-set from the chair's armrest before taking a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"Attention Copernicus Guard this is Admiral Jacques, I know many of you are afraid and unconfident of fighting an entire fleet like this. However…" he started as the four main ships of the Guard started to launch their embarked mobile suits while others started to lift off from the hulls of the same ships or from the city itself. At the corner his eye Charles saw the two mobile suits from the _Goshawk _launch last before joining the combined mobile suit group.

"…away from the perils of a war. Therefore with that mind Copernicus Guard stay strong and defend the city at all cost," he finished his speech before replacing the handset and leaning back into his seat as the battle began praying that his new home would make it through this battle intact.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Nearspace  
Copernicus Crater, Luna  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Over the ninety-three kilometer diameter of Copernicus Carter a battle raged on against the Copernicus City Guard and the approaching Earth Alliance Fifth Fleet. The four modified _Laurasia _Class Frigates of the Guard clustered together as they exchanged shots with Fifth Fleet's _Nelson _Class Battleships and its three _Agamemnon _Class Carriers. The two old _Washington _Class Missile Frigates stayed back behind the slightly larger _Laurasia _Class ships. Their single escort in the form of the _Fox _Class Patrol Frigate _Goshawk _stayed close to the larger missile frigates.

As the larger warships exchanged shots the mobile suits of both sides started to clash in an intense furball of a battle. The Guard sported the dozen ZGMF-1017 GINN Mobile Suits sold to the guard alongside the _Laurasia _Class frigates, which have been reinforced with several more GINNs the Guard had acquired elsewhere mostly on the black market, and another dozen MBF-M1 Astray Mobile Suits and six MBF-M1C Astray Cannons given to them by the Morgenreote facilities located in Copernicus City. Combined the Copernicus Guard sported thirty-six mobile suits along with the ten TFA-2S ZuOOT Space Types that were held back to protect the city itself. Meanwhile the Fifth Fleet sported a two hundred thirty odd GAT-01 Strike Daggers, twenty GAT/A-01E2 Buster Daggers, sixteen GAT-01A1 Daggers, and eight of the brand new GAT-01DS Duel Commands.

It looked like the Guard mobile suit force was vastly outnumbered however the majority of the Fifth Fleet pilots where fresh rookies just out of training with very few veterans along them. The Guard was mostly the same however they had been training on their mobile suits for more then a few months unlike a few weeks the Alliance pilots sported. Not to mention the Guard had hired a few mercenary mobile suit pilots to help train their pilots, along with taken in a few veteran rouge pilots who had for some reason left their respective military's. This gave the Guard a solid core of experienced pilots who helped even the odds against the overwhelming numbers of Alliance mobile suits.

It started to show as the battle continued on with the smaller number of Guard mobile suits tearing into their opponents easily. This is shown as a pair of white and green painted M1 Astrays showered a squad of Strike Daggers with beam fire from their beam rifles before precise shots from these same Astrays finished them off. Elsewhere a white and green painted GINN sliced a Buster Dagger in half with its heavy sword, while another similar painted GINN peppered a Strike Dagger's shield before a stray beam shot destroyed the Dagger. The battle continued to rage on as the warships traded blows and the Guard mobile suits overpowering their opponents easily no matter their numbers or firepower. However as three of the Guard's GINNs were destroyed in a matter of seconds the battle started to turn around in favor of the Alliance as a Guard M1 Astray was skewered by an Aile Dagger's beam saber before exploding.

As this continued on with another Guard GINN was destroyed the two GAT-01A2 Dagger Kais off the _Goshawk _entered the battle and really started to make their presence felt as the twelve Gunbarrels between them went to work. Several Strike Daggers just disappeared as the beams from these highly mobile pods torn them apart in a shower of beams. A pair of Aile Daggers tried to take the fight to the Dagger Kais but four Gunbarrels turned and torn them apart as well. These two mobile suits soon changed the battle once more in the favor of the Guard.

However as the mobile suit battle went on the warship battle continued on without a care for the furball that the mobile suit battle had turned into. Even then things where not going as well for the Guard here as a pair of heavy beam shots stroke the _Laurasia _Class Frigate _Griffin _tearing a hole into its hull with an explosion of light. Several figures could be seen spiraling out of the wound and into open space. Luckily for the Guard the Battleships and their escorts where now in range for one of the major surprises the Guard had planned for.

Back in the rear of the battle the two _Washington _Class Missile Frigates open the silos of their large missile bays and started to fire the thirty-six modified F4 Trident Cruiser Missiles at the approaching enemy ships. These missiles where vastly different from the old F4 model that they were based on, which had been simple long-range cruise missiles before the start of the Bloody Valentine War. However these missiles had been changed drastically as the Morgenroete research facility got their hands on them. These missiles had been turned into a whole-new missile which carried several other smaller high-end missiles. The original missile is only a carrier platform transporting these smaller missiles towards the enemy fleet. Therefore it was quite a surprise for the approaching battleships as these missiles approached and spawned over two hundred more missiles that screamed towards the battleships. The _Drake _Class escorts alongside the larger battleships started to open fire with their Vulcan guns along with the CIWS on the battleships but they only managed to destroy a small number of these missiles before they started to hit the battleships. The Battleship _Cardas _simply disappeared into an expanding ball of fire as twenty missiles hit her hull and breached her reactor. Next to her the Escorts _Duncan _and _Oliver _were hit peppered by the debris from the _Cardas _damaging them. Elsewhere fifteen missiles slammed into the hull of the Battleship _Jugan _sending her now damaged hull spinning towards the lunar surface were it crashed into the smaller satellite crater known as Copernicus E. Three other battleships where hit by the swarm of missiles damaging them but not enough to take them out the fight. Even then the loss of two battleships and the damaging a few others took some pressure off the besieged Guard Ships for a few moments. Even then the battleships soon continued their advance firing as they went finally burning through the thick anti-beam countermeasure field.

However the enemy battleships didn't get a change to enjoy this minor victory as a huge beam of light slammed into the flank of the enemy fleet. Two of the Alliance battleships simply disappeared as they beam engulfed them in light. Several of the smaller _Drake _Class escorts, the _Duncan _and _Oliver _included, joined them in destruction. The Fifth Fleet reeled back in shock at the unexpected attack and the ships of the Peacekeeper Faction entered the battle.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Bridge  
PKS Dominion  
Copernicus Crater, Luna  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the now darkened bridge of the _Dominion _the bridge crew started to fight the ship against their past masters. After firing their main guns along the other ships the crew had brought the ship around to attack the relatively undefended troop transports and carriers on the rear of the enemy fleet. In the CIC of the ship Lieutenant Commander Claudia Grant eyed an display showing a damaged _Drake _Class ships that retreated behind the forward battle line.

"Gottfried Two, track the _Drake _Class at Blue Twenty-Nine," she ordered before waiting a beat as the large beam cannon followed her orders before following through with the order, "And fire!"

On the screen Claudia could see the twin green beams of the Gottfried lanced through the thin hull of the escort before it exploded. Nodding the dark-skinned Combat Commander turned her attention to the true prey of the _Dominion _the enemy carriers. As they approached the now floundering carrier ships Captain Nartale Badgiruel raised an eyebrow in shock at the smaller forms of four _Charger _Class Light Carriers.

"Commander Grant aren't those smaller carriers old _Charger _Class Light Carriers?" she asked with a frown. The _Charger _Class Light Carrier is an old class that had been heavily based on the _Marseille III _Class Transport. They had been retired when the _Agamemnon _Class was first introduced along with the ability of the slightly older _Drake _and _Nelson_ Class ships to carry their own mobile armors. Back in the CIC Commander Grant blinked at this before shrugging.

"Well ma'am they did bring back the _Washington _Class after all. I am not surprised they brought the _Charger _Class back. In fact I am pretty sure seeing several of them being refitted at Tranquility when we brought the old _Keeper _in for its final flight. The Federal Space Force did build a lot as well so it does make sense," she replied as she eyed the carriers as they approached.

"It looks like the Alliance has started using them alongside a single _Saratoga _Class as a combined carrier group," Lieutenant Senior Grade Andrew Sheppard mentioned from the ship's helm station. Claudia nodded at this seeing the same thing each of the Fifth Fleet's four _Saratoga _Class Carriers had a pair of smaller _Charger _Class Light Carriers as escorts. This created four equal smaller carrier groups, while the three _Agamemnon _Class Carriers made up a larger fifth group. However Claudia soon noticed they where range and started to look at her displays showing weapon status before nodding.

"Let's see about testing these new carrier groups out then. Valiants One and Two target the first _Charger _Class," she ordered watching the display showing the two smaller guns locking onto the enemy carrier before nodding and giving the order, "…Valiants Fire!"

Both glowing projectiles raced from their barrels towards the evading light carrier before punching through its hull sending the smaller ship spinning away from the larger _Dominion _as it advanced on its group mates firing its Gottfrieds. One of the greens beam lanced through the light skinned _Saratoga _Class Carrier _Boxer_ tearing into the vulnerable boxy hanger before out the other side. The carrier started to break apart as its long support hull was split in half. Two more beams hit the sweet spot on the _Charger _Class Light Carrier _Hunter _which soon was engulfed in an explosion as the beam hit her reactor. Another pair of green beams lanced through the first damaged _Charger _Class ship as it tried to recover from its damage finally destroying it. The _Dominion _continued on towards the second carrier group was now breaking apart trying to avoid the large Mobile Assault Ship but to no avail as all three ships join their sisters in destruction as the _Dominion _continued on its way a monster of destruction. Its graceful form banking slightly as it head for the next group. Around it the battle continued raging on with the Peacekeeper ships tearing the Fifth Fleet apart.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Cockpit  
Freedom G-Weapon  
Copernicus Crater, Luna  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the warships of the Peacekeeper Faction hit the enemy ships the Faction's mobile suit force slammed into in the still numerically superior Earth Alliance Mobile Suits. In the cockpit of the Freedom G-Weapon Kira Yamato calmly started to open fire on the enemy machines with his mobile suit's entire arsenal. As he advanced further into the enemy mobile suit formations he left behind enemy mobile suits in pieces. The young pilot's control over his spatial awareness allowed him improve his ability to literally disarm enemy mobile suits destroying their heads, legs, and arms leaving just the torso with the pilot's cockpit intact.

"Kira watch out for those approaching Buster Daggers. I don't want to see another Freedom losing its head incident like what happened at Mendel," his friend Athrun Zala mentioned with a chuckle as his own Justice G-Weapon went hand-to-hand with a squadron of Strike Daggers, mentioning the instance were the a pair of Alliance Duel Daggers had hit him thanks to his distraction of trying to save Flay from the hands of the Alliance. Kira just rolled his eyes at that before turning his attention to the approaching enemy Buster Daggers knowing their firepower was enough to make anyone have a bad day no matter if it was only a cheap copy of the superior Buster G-Weapon they were based on. Speaking of the Buster he wasn't surprised to see it starting a long-range duel with a set of three Buster Daggers. Kira only snorted at this knowing the superior weapons of the G-Weapon and the abilities of its pilot would even the scales against the three Buster Daggers. He then suddenly noticed he was in the clear having fought through the entire battle and ended up at one end. Turning he observed the battle and saw the Peacekeeper mobile suits easily spotted in their white and silver livery chasing after the now retreating Alliance Mobile Suits. It was just like Mendel yet again for while the Alliance had the superior numbers the Peacekeeper Mobile Suit pilots had the superior machines and training.

"Looks like things are now winding down over here Athrun I am going to take up station by the Fleet in case the Alliance decides to throw any surprises at us, though I highly doubt it," he mentioned to his friend before making his way over to the gathered Peacekeeper Fleet. As if summoned by his comment the remaining Alliance Fleet erupted in white light as they started to launch retreat flares. With a nod the young Freedom pilot still took up a position to cover the fleet in case the Alliance had any surprises to throw at them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Cockpit  
GAT-01A2 Dagger Kai  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With a weary sigh Commander Morgan Chevalier looked away from the retreating Alliance mobile suits who quickly caught up with their base ships and started to land on them. Some even didn't care for entering a hanger, instead just landing on the hulls of some of the ships. The experienced pilot had quite the experience for while he had fought before both in a tank and later in a mobile suit he had never fought in such a massive mobile suit battle that this had been. He couldn't even count how many Alliance mobile suits he had shot down and didn't really want to know the losses suffered by the Copernicus Guard mobile suits for it wouldn't be a pretty sight. With another sigh he leaned back in his pilot seat before mentally recalling his four remaining Gunbarrels back to their storage racks. Next to his own mobile suit Rei's similar looking Dagger Kai did the same before putting a hand onto the shoulder of Morgan's Dagger.

"Master are you alright?" Rei questioned through their mobile suit's skin-talk ability making the older pilot mentally sigh at Rei calling him by that name.

"Yes Rei just tired and exhausted. Let's get back to the _Goshawk_," he said before turning his mobile suit in the direction of their mother ship but was stopped by the raised hand from a nearby MBF-M1 Astray in Copernicus Guard colors. Rei move her mobile suit between Morgan and the Astray as it approached but a simple hand gesture from Morgan made her back down. A moment later the Astray's hand laid on his Dagger's shoulder allowing the same skin-talk communication ability to activate once more. This was far simpler then trying to guess the communication frequency the other's radio was set to due to them set to their separate frequencies.

"Thank you, Commander Chevalier for your help for if you were not here we would have been totally overrun by those Alliance Mobile Suits. So thank you," the other pilot, one Lieutenant Emelia Harrington mentioned with a wearied voice. Commander Chevalier could smile tiredly at this remembering meeting the young pilot during a few early meetings between the command crew of the _Goshawk _and the Copernicus Guard.

"You are very much welcome Lieutenant," he replied before starting to head back to the _Goshawk_ with Rei's Dagger behind him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Bridge  
PKS Dominion  
Copernicus Crater, Luna  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back on the bridge of the _Dominion _the ship's bridge crew watched as the reminder of the Fifth Fleet started to retreat away from Copernicus Crater back towards the distant Ptolemaeus lunar base. The crew started to relax and cheer at this however the ship's talented sensor officer, Ensign Jacob Riley, was frowning at this displays.

"Captain that _Agamemnon _Class to the west of the crater looks to have engine damage, and is not able to fully retreat," he reported looking up from his screens at his Captain who frown at this reported before exchanging looks with Commander Grant who had left the CIC to start make her report to the Captain.

"Show me," she ordered the young officer who only nodded before entering a few commands and a live video feed of what he was talking about was soon displayed onto the bridge's main display. The ship in question looked to the eyes of Captain Badgiruel that its engines were damaged as smoke and debris could be seen surrounding the engine section of the ship. As she continued to look at the video she noticed that it was one of the new standard _Agamemnon _Class carriers due to its shortened superstructure. These carriers had started to be built alongside the cheaper _Saratoga _Class carriers at the shipyards located at the Ptolemaeus lunar base instead of the Herschel Shipyards like all of the other ships. They had been built to serve as front-line carriers due to their armor and weapons to stay on the frontlines alongside battleships and such. These carriers would most likely end up replacing the _Saratoga _Class in time due to their better ability to defend themselves, not mention the thrown together nature of the _Saratoga _class has become quite a liability to the class. Shaking her head Nartale turned away from the image before looking down at the helm officer.

"You think you are up to intercepting that ship Lieutenant?" he asked the man who only nodded with a small smile on his face before turning to his station and starting the ship towards the slowly retreating ship. As he did this the Captain entered a few commands into her armrest communication controls before picking up the handset. A moment later the face of 1st Lieutenant Joseph O'Neill the commander of the ship's Marine detachment appeared on the tiny screen on her armrest.

"Yes Captain?" the Marine asked with a frown wondering why the Captain was calling him now. However Nartale only smirked down at the screen wondering how the man was going to react to this.

"Lieutenant we have detected a damaged _Agamemnon _Class carrier trying to limp away from the battle with damaged engines and I figured we should try to capture it. Are your Marines up to this challenge?" she asked with a light chuckle at the shocked face of the Marine for who had been quite bored since they had be relieved from guarding the Peacekeeper Faction's little prisoner of war camp when they had been transferred to a facility located at Copernicus City. The Marine commander quickly recovered from his shock before grinning at this request.

"You bet ma'am! Sounds like right place to test out our new toys," the Marine mentioned with a large grin on his face mentioning the various new equipment produced by the Peacekeeper Faction and the engineers at the Factory for use by the Marines.

"Very well then Lieutenant. Prepare your men we shall intercepting the carrier in the matter of a few minutes," she ordered before replacing the hand set into its cradle before turning attention back to the displays and the viewport which showed the _Dominion _fast approaching the lagging _Agamemnon _Class carrier. As it turned to try to evade the fast approaching assault ship the larger ship cut in front of the carrier blocking it while its Gottfried cannons locked onto the carrier in a clear threat. This carrier was not going anywhere at all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Bridge  
CGS Pegasus  
Copernicus Crater, Luna  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the bridge of the modified _Laurasia _Class Frigate _Pegasus _Admiral Charles Jacques could only watch in amazement as the remaining ships of the Fifth Fleet started to launch white retreat flares. The Peacekeeper Faction had done it they had pushed back the numerically superior Fifth Fleet with only a handful of ships. Shaking his head the experienced naval officer leaned back in his chair with a sigh of relief as the Alliance ships started to pull back from Copernicus Crater. Fifth Fleet sported fourteen _Nelson _Class Battleships, eight _Charger _Class Light Carriers, three _Agamemnon _Class Carriers, four _Saratoga _Class Carriers, six of the Refitted _Washington _Class Missile Frigates, and twenty-two _Drake _Class Escorts. Combined they carried just two-hundred seventy two mobile suits. The Peacekeeper Faction only had a fraction of that and they turned the tables on the Fifth Fleet. Granted his own Copernicus Guard gave them a good bloody nose before the Faction even arrived but still not that bad of a bloody nose. With a sigh he turned his attention to his command chair displays which were showing his fleet and the untouched city sprawled out beneath them. He had been surprised that any of the damaged ships or mobile suits had crashed into the city. With a shake of his head he turned his attention to the post-battle duties.

"Communications find out the status of the _Griffin _and if they need any help for repairs, also send a good job to the _Greene _and _Arnold _their missile strike really helped out matters," he ordered mentioning the two old _Washington _Class Frigates he had in his fleet which his agents had managed to acquire from the Black Market along with several more GINNs. Unlike the rest of his fleet they where minimally crewed therefore he had wanted to keep them out of the battle.

"Admiral! We are being contact by the Peacekeepr Flagship," the communications officer reported soon after carrying out his orders. Charles blinked at this before nodding to the officer.

"Very well transfer it to my display then please," he ordered turning his attention to the small communication display that was built into one of his armrest. Unlike the slightly larger displays that hanged down from the bridge's roof that showed him images or reports this small display was connected to the ship's communication system allowing him to talk to people. Therefore the screen soon flashed on to show the face of his old commander, Henry Gloval, which made him smile slightly for it had been a long while since he saw the other man.

"Sorry we were late Charles but trying to race from Lagrange Four to the moon is quite the trip," the other Admiral said right off the bat making younger Admiral nod knowing that it was true the journey from Lagrange Four to the moon was two days give or take a few hours. It was amazing that the Faction still managed to make it time anyways.

"I am glad you did manage to get here anyways Henry, for I was about out of tricks and surprises to throw at the Alliance. So thank you for coming all this way," he mentioned with a frown knowing that without the heavy anti-beam particle cloud he had deployed at the start of the battle his ships would have fallen under a deluge of fire from the _Nelson _Class battleships and the _Agamemnon _Class Carriers. The other Admiral only nodded at this knowing Charles Jacques was very good at defensive tactics which was a reason for him to be discharged from service due to the Atlantic Federation's aggressive stance.

"Your Welcome Charles, do you need any help in clean up and recovery?" the older Admiral replied after a moment. Charles only frowned at this as he looked out the forward view ports and at the battle site with various pieces of debris spiraling around the area from the damaged or destroyed ships. He was surprised to see one of the Alliance's _Agamemnon _Class Carriers alongside one of the _Archangel _Class ships of the Peacekeepers before he shook it off as he saw that Copernicus had already started sending up Mistral Work Pods to start cleaning up the debris before any of it could be pulled by the moon's gravity and onto the city.

"I believe we got in hand for now but I am sure the Governor would want to meet with you and your staff Henry," he mentioned with a nod his head. For he was sure that the Governor of Copernicus City would want to thank the Peacekeeper Faction personally, not mention put the support of Copernicus behind the Peacekeeper Faction.

"Understood, I shall have the Fleet patrolling around the crater in case the Alliance have any further surprises and then head down to the city then with my staff," Admiral Gloval mentioned with a nod of his head.

"Very well then I shall you there once I get my own ships squared away and looked after we did get a beating after all," Charles mentioned before signing off and signing in relief at the end of the battle. Beside the damages to his ships and lost mobile suits the city was pretty much intact from the battle. With another sigh he turned to the young officer who stood behind his chair like any good Flag Lieutenant should.

"I shall see about talking to the Dawn Yards about their estimate on repairing the ships, while I am doing that Lieutenant I want you to see about the status of our Mobile Suits," he ordered the young officer who only nodded before making his way to the ship's mobile suit operator while the Admiral turned to the Communication officer. As the Admiral started the long exhausting work of a battle's aftermath and cleanup.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_AFS Tiberius  
Copernicus Crater, Luna  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the _Dominion _faced off against the damaged _Agamemnon _Class Carrier preventing the other ship from retreating further, its center hatch opened slightly to let out a pair of bulky launches that made their way over to the damaged ship. As they did so they noticed that the ship's port catapult was opened slightly as if frozen into that position as it closed or tried to open. While it did not have enough room to launch anything it had plenty of space to let the two launches into the hanger of the ship. These launches happened to be SL-05A Mustangs which where technically not launches but light shuttles. They also where not technically operated by the Earth Alliance instead usually operated by civilians and such. The _Dominion _had managed to capture these two shuttles from some small two-bit pirates during their shakedown cruiser months before. The Marines of the _Dominion _had taken possession of these shuttles so they could use them instead of the smaller SL-03L Launches that they usually had to use. The Mustang allowed the Marines to carry far-more men and equipment then the older launch. Therefore it came to no surprise that they use them for this mission.

As the two shuttles slowly made their way down the length of the ship's damaged catapult and slowly edged their way into the hanger itself the Marines inside were tense ready for anything. In the lead shuttle Lieutenant Jacob O'Neill looked around at the hanger from his position sitting in the co-pilots seat of the shuttle and saw a few damaged Strike Daggers that had made it back to the ship along with a mobile suit that looked similar to the Duel Dagger just without the usual Fortrestra Armor shroud around it. He also noticed various suited techs scrambling around the hanger with a few looking over at the shuttles as they flared to land on the floor of the hanger. One or two pointed over at them but what really took the Marine's attention was the so-called welcome party, for while he kind of expected the ship's marine complement to meet them what he didn't expect was a few crewmen standing along the group with one standing up at the front of the group. By the figure he guessed it was a woman who sported the rank tabs on her suit of a Lieutenant Commander which made her either the ship's XO or a high-ranking member of the crew.

Since they where now down the Lieutenant got up from the seat and made his way to the cabin of the shuttle. Spotting the various changes the Marines and techs made to the large open space of the shuttle cabin. Two long bench seats laid out on either side of the cabin towards the shuttle's rear hatch. Storage racks took up space above these benches for weapons and gear. There was also a light machine gun on a tripod near the rear of the shuttle for landing in a contested landing spot. However for now this gun was secured to its storage rack for it looked like the Alliance crew wasn't going to try to resist. He was sure it was party due to the _Dominion _having its weapons locked onto the ship. So if they do anything to the Marine party they would regret it. He was thankful the crew where smart enough not to resist as he watched his Marines start hopping down the shuttle's ramp towards the welcome party while he leisurely started to walk down the ramp using his suit's magnetic boots to easily walk in the zero-gee gravity of the ship.

As he approached the group of Marines and Officers waiting for them as his marine started to round up the hanger techs he saw that the group where quite surprised by their appearance. This was due to the _Dominion _Marines wearing their new BDA-X1 Semi-Powered Armor that had been developed by a couple of the smart and bright engineers at the Factory. This new armor was different from the usual Hardened Normal Suits worn by Marine ship detachments or the regular Fleet Normal Suit with armored vest and tac gear that regular Fleet Security wore. It was basically a simple skin-tight suit made out of Kevlar and a thicker outer suit that is made with a ceramic and titanium composite that made it almost impervious to hand-held weapons. The armor also sported a large backpack which carried spare ammo and such along with the armor's high-energy battery that powered the entire armor along with the armor's air tanks similar to those on a normal suit or pilot suit. A thruster pack could also be equipped to the backpack as well allowing the marines to make thruster jumps. There was also some talk about drop pods that could carry Marines onto the planet from an orbital ship similar to the larger pods carrying mobile suits.

"Who is in command here?" he asked as he approached the group with a pair of his fully armed Marines at his back while others finished rounding up the hanger techs and what he surprised to see a pair of pilots in their thinner pilot suits. The lead officer of the party the female Lieutenant Commander shook herself before stepping forward.

"I am currently the commander of the _Tiberius_, Lieutenant Commander Charlotte Victoria. The ship's captain had refused to surrender himself and decided to take his service pistol to kill himself," the woman reported with a shaky voice. He was shocked to hear how young the woman sounded but soon shook it off and saw the rest of his Marines had joined them circling the group which had gotten larger with the addition of the hanger techs and the two pilots.

"Very well then Captain Victoria. I am First Lieutenant Joseph O'Neill commander of the _Dominion _Marine Detachment. This ship is now the property of the Peacekeeper Faction and you are all prisoners of war," he officially stated making the young Lieutenant Commander nod in understanding while the others around here looked to be upset. That said his mission was now done and while he was kind of upset that nothing had happened he was pleased that he and his men got something to do, not mention testing these new toys they have been outfitted with.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Fleet Admiral Houston's Office  
Ptolemaeus Base, Luna  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the large offices of Fleet Admiral Gerald Houston, overall commander of the Earth Alliance Combined Orbital Fleet the man was meeting with his true superiors over those stuffy politicians on the fleet. However the three men in the room where surprised as an officer rushed into the office make to the shock and a sense of déjà-vu. The officer quickly walked up to the Admiral before handing over a message with a salute before rushing back out of the office. The Admiral frowned and started to read the short message before snarling in anger and slamming the message onto the desk much to the shock of the two other men.

"What may I ask is the problem Admiral?" Director Muruta Azrael asked with a frown wondering what had happened now. The Fleet Admiral simply sighed before sitting down in his seat.

"Fifth Fleet failed at Copernicus," he reported with weary shake of his head. The Director and the older man sitting next to him just blinked in shock at this before the Director angrily slammed his fist onto the desk. While the other man one Bruno Azrael, the Director's uncle, frowned at this before shaking his head.

"What has happened Admiral?" Bruno calmed asked as his nephew continued to rage on about something. The Admiral looked back at the message before looking up at the other man.

"Apparently that damn pacifistic and annoying Peacekeeper Faction had managed to find out about the operation and sent their entire fleet to the support Copernicus. They ran right over the Fifth like they were nothing," he reported with gritted teeth for he quiet annoyed with this so-called Peacekeeper Faction.

"Yes that damn faction is starting to become too much of a thorn in our side," the Director mentioned having finally managed to calm himself enough to talk for civilized to the other two.

"The Peacekeeper Faction while small and tiny compared to the Earth Alliance still have quite a lot of power at its disposal," Bruno observed calmly as he got up from his seat and walked to the one of the office's large windows which showed the breathtaking view of the Lunar Surface.

"Can't we do anything about them like send another fleet to Copernicus or even trying to find their base and destroying it while they are away," Muruta asked turning his attention to the Admiral who sighed and leaned back in his comfy office chair eying the man who controlled him before looking over at the man's uncle who was shaking his head.

"It's not that easy Director. Granted we could send off the Ninth Fleet or the Fourth Fleet but what if it gets torn up or even destroyed like the Fifth. It will delay Operation Peacemaker and Operation Elvis for another month or more if do that. As you know those fleets are the only complete Fleets we have, the Sixth and the Seventh along with the new Tenth are all carrier based Fleets. If we sent one of them without battleship support we would have another Mendel on our hands," the Admiral explained a sigh making the young Director scowled in anger at this.

"Then what are we going to do about this Peacekeeper Faction?" Director Azrael asked with an angry curse. The Admiral sighed at this for he agreed that they needed to do something about the Faction. The Director was soon surprised by his Uncle calmly laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Muruta calm yourself! We can deal with this pesky Faction after we are finished with the Coordinators," the older man calmly stated looking down at this nephew.

"Yes Uncle," the younger man mentioned with a nod of his head to the older Azrael before turning his attention back to Admiral Houston.

"Very well you are quite correct Admiral those two operations are essential to our future plans. We can deal with this pesky faction later on after we finish those space monsters once and for all. Now I have another meeting that I must attend," he mentioned getting up from his seat and starting to exit the office exchanging a brief handshake with the Admiral and another handshake with his uncle before leaving the office behind. The two remaining men then turned to other matters. This bloody war was about to get far worse then ever before.

-o-End-o-

**Post Chapter Notes: **

Whew! Well here is Chapter Two of the second part of Resolution. Basically this covers the Battle of Copernicus, a battle that I had happening in this version of the Bloody Valentine War. I always wondered why the Alliance didn't try to take over the Lunar City due to them already invading Orb and taking over the Neutral countries on the planet before throwing ZAFT off the planet. It would make sense for the Alliance to do the same thing with the Moon.

Moving on since this happens early August and the war ends in late September I am not going to have another major battle like this till Boaz and later Jachin Due. I was going to have one more major battle in my original plans but I decided to do that and have a handful of Skirmishes and minor battles instead. I may have the Alliance trying to cut off the PLANT's supply lines by attacking Barnacle Space Dock which the readers of Divergence know to be the center of the PLANT's resource gathering operations. But I do believe that is it for any real battles for the war till Boaz.

Also I wrote one of my largest space battle scenes here and I hope it looks right for it is the first one I have done that is so large. I tried to concentrate mostly on the mobile suit battle thanks to my idea of using a large Anti-Beam Particle Cloud to prevent the Fifth from rolling over the Guard Fleet. This of course doesn't prevent missiles and torpedoes from being launched at the fleet, but that is what CIWS guns are for as well as chaff decoys and such are more.

I liked to mention that I had constantly changed the make-up of Fifth Fleet as I wrote this chapter due to several issues. At first it was pretty small about similar size to that of the Eighth Fleet then I decided to make it larger. After that I decided to give it more mobile suits and that had me introducing more carriers to the fleet which also increased the amount of escorts as well. Finally we got we see here in this chapter, basically about sixty ships give or take. I also would introduce the _Charger _Class Light Carrier after I decided to rework the _Saratoga _Class…again. The _Saratoga _is no longer a solid carrier that can carry A1 Daggers and their Strike Packs; instead it is basically a thrown together design which is only built as a cheap carrier to give the Alliance the ability to carry large numbers of mobile suits easily.

Anyhow that is about it I think. A bit longer then my usual author notes and for that apologize everyone. Now I hope you all enjoy this little Omake from me.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Omake 02: Trouble Brewing**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In another office inside the very large Ptolemaeus Luna Base several officers meet after the news of Fifth Fleet's failure to capture the Lunar City arrived at the base. These gathered officers are the commanders of the current five other complete Fleets of the Earth Alliance. These officers usually meet up to talk and compare notes of various other officers under them or in the small Alliance Reserve forces. Currently they where talking about one particular officer.

"I always knew that Carver was a coward," Vice Admiral Joseph Gates, long-time Commander of the Fourth Fleet said with a snarl, mentioning Vice Admiral Henry Carver, Commander of the Fifth Fleet.

"Yes I do believe this not the first time he has managed to get through a battle such as this alive without any damages at all to his flagship," Rear Admiral William Sutherland, Commander of the new Ninth Orbital Fleet mentioned with a frown, for this wasn't the first time Carver made it through a battle alive without any damages to his flagship at all while the rest of his fleet is in disarray and heavily damaged.

"Either that or he is one lucky son of bitch," Rear Admiral Josui Kusakabe commander of the Seventh Fleet mentioned with a frown. Admiral Kusakabe is noteworthy due to him not being a member of the Atlantic Federation dominated upper-ranks of the Earth Alliance instead a member of the Republic of East Asia. The others Admirals nodded at this while Gates and Sutherland scoffed at this.

"You now General Napoleon a noted General in Common Era believed that a lucky officer was worth his weight in gold," Commodore George Jackson the commander of the Tenth Orbital Fleet mentioned with a frown looking over at the Kusakabe. Jackson was both the youngest and most junior member of the gathered fleet commanders. This is due to the Alliance Fleet's large reorganization that went on since Battle of Victoria. His fleet was also one of the smallest of the fleets and mostly gathered around a solid core of carriers with only _Drake _Class Escorts as his main ship of the line. The others only scowled at this before a raised hand from the last member of their little party stopped them.

"That is true Commodore but we all know of Carver's forwardness for this isn't the first time this had happened. Not even the second or third time," the final member of the group mentioned with a frown. This is Vice Admiral Gerald Duke who is the commander of the Sixth Fleet.

"Anyways moving away from Admiral Carver for a moment here. We need some plans to deal with this Peacekeeper Faction, for they have been a thorn in our side for a long time," Rear Admiral Sutherland mentioned with a frown.

"No worries Admiral, we have plenty of plans to deal with those peace-loving fools," Vice Admiral Duke mentioned with an evil laugh before the meeting broke up and the officers went about their duties elsewhere.

-o-**End**-o-

Well that was the story's second omake and is basically a way to introduce the guys who are commanding the last of the Alliance Space Fleets. Since basically at this point in the timeline the Earth Alliance has five active Fleets. This is Fourth, Sixth, Seventh, Ninth, and Tenth Fleets. Of these fleets only the Fourth and Ninth are full-on fleets the other three are carrier fleets with the Tenth having straight carriers and a handful of escorts.

Anyhow that is it for this chapter! See you all in the next exciting chapter of Resolution Part Two!


	3. Phase Three: After Shocks!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolution: PART II

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_by William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Friendship To Last by Two Steps from Hell**

**Phase Three: **After Shocks!

_The weeks following the end of the Battle of Copernicus saw a brief pause and lull in fighting as everyone across the Earth Sphere prepared for the eventual final battle of the war. The Earth Alliance started to slowly rebuilding their nuclear missile stockpile and adjusting their planned Operation plans a bit due to new information. ZAFT meanwhile recalled all their remaining forces back to their Homeland as their factories and military academies started to pump out more machines and pilots. Finally the Peacekeeper Faction formalized their relationship with Copernicus City and the remaining neutral and third parties around the Earth Sphere while they increased their numbers. As these days went on many knew that this last campaign of chaos was just about over and with it the war..._

_- Taken from the Campaign of Chaos: The Last Months of the Bloody Valentine War  
Written by Captain Irwin Badigruel (Retired) & Rear Admiral Helena Chase (Retired)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Copernicus City  
Copernicus Crater, Luna  
August 13, CE71  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few hours after the battle the clean-up was well under way by the Copernicus City Laborer Pod Workers company and several others minor such companies. Dozens of Mistral Work Pods, several Worker GINNs, and other such work craft swept through the battle-site retrieving various pieces of debris before it could impact the city. All of which under the protecting influence of the Peacekeeper Fleet as they patrolled over the Copernicus Crater making sure that the Alliance didn't send a surprise attack force or something. Supporting the larger warships several groups of Peacekeeper mobile suits flew over the crater on their own patrols turning the larger crater into one of the most protected areas in the Earth Sphere.

Elsewhere in the large lunar carter the four _Laurasia _Class Frigates of the Copernicus Guard Fleet slowly lowered themselves towards the opened armored hatches of the main dock for the Dawn Civilian Shipyards the company that had helped the Guard modify their ships. The dock and the rest of the facility of Dawn Civilian Shipyards were situated in the smaller Copernicus N Satellite Crater. Like the Guard's Missile Base that had proved so helpful during the battle, the Shipyard facility had been a former mining base during the early Cosmic Era. After the shut-down of the Copernicus City's various mining bases due to the decision to turn to the new Resource Asteroid Cluster at Lagrange Two, it had been picked up by the up and coming Dawn Civilian Shipyards as their main base facility.

Behind the four Guard ships, guarded by the modified _Drake _Class Escort _Medusa _of the Peacekeeper Faction,is the captured _Agamemnon _Class Carrier _Tiberius_. It was decided that Dawn would be the best bet to repair the ship and later recondition it for use by either the Copernicus Guard or the Peacekeeper Faction. Since it would prove difficult to tow the ship across the Earth Sphere to the Factory with its damages, though the crew of the Factory where not out of this just yet and had sent a team headed by one of Jose Weaver's best engineers by a high-speed shuttle to help Dawn look the carrier over.

On the bridge of the _Pegasus _the Guard's flagship Admiral Jacques looked over information on the losses suffered by the Copernicus Guard during the battle. With a sigh he turned his attention away from the depressing results and watched as the _Pegasus _entered the large main dock area of the Shipyards. A dozen or so large universal docking cradles dominated the dock with a few small civilian transports were already docked undergoing repairs or other work done on them. Five the largest cradles where opened and ready for the ships of the Guard and the single captured ship to dock with them. The Admiral knew that this level of the Shipyards where only for repairs of ships, and the main shipyard was a couple levels bellow this one.

A few moments later several loud clunks sounded as the cradle locked onto the _Pegasus _and the ship's reactors started to hum as they powered down. Exchanging a nod with the ship's captain the Admiral got up from his chair and started to head out of the bridge for he had a Governor to brief. A moment later saw him on the way towards the distant Copernicus Capitol Building.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Launch Echo-Six-Four  
In-Route to Copernicus  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the small main cabin of the SL-02 Shuttle Launch known as Echo-Six-Four Admiral Henry Gloval fidgeted in his new uniform as the small launch headed the city while the rest of the Peacekeeper Fleet continued their patrols over the city. Since he was going to meet with a high-level civilian leader he decided to break-out his new Peacekeeper uniform he had made earlier. Even though he was used to uniforms he could never get comfortable in brand-new uniforms, at least till they where broken in anyways. The officers he brought with him as his staff also were the same uniform and all of them were the same way. With Kira Yamato the worst off for he could never get use to any uniform due how he got into the military in the first place. The six men and women of his staff looked dashing and noble in the new uniforms. The Admiral had been pleased that they managed to find enough spares of the new uniforms in the fleet to put all seven of them in uniforms with only the _Medusa _and _Mediator _crew wearing the uniforms. With a shake of his the Admiral turned his attention watching out the window of his seat as the Launch approached the Lunar City. Unlike Lucertia City which had several domes and such showing the city Copernicus only had one major dome with the rest of the city further underground. Therefore it was a bit different from he was used to seeing. As they approached the city's main dome one of the smaller docks opening to let them into the dock.

"Admiral we are being directed to land at one of the secured terminals at the city's spaceport and therefore should be landing in another few minutes," the launch pilot mentioning making Gloval nod in understanding at the young pilot. Normally one of the mobile suit pilots along his party would pilot the launch but this time the Admiral had another pilot piloting it over to the city.

"Very well then that's fine," he said before turning his attention to the discussion happening between the members of his staff party. He could only smile at this as the launch headed towards it destination.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Governor's Office  
Capitol Building, Copernicus  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the capitol building of the city Admiral Jacques went about his report about the battle to the city's Governor and his current commander-in-chief Benjamin Mallory. Governor Benjamin Mallory had been a Colonel in the Atlantic Federation Army and had taken part in several anti-terrorist missions against Blue Cosmos. He also took part in the Brazilian Incident an incident were Blue Cosmos had attacked a series of hospitals that had been creating Coordinators. He would then retire from the army and went into politics becoming a senator briefly before becoming the Atlantic Federation Ambassador to Copernicus City where he would stay till the Copernicus Tragedy were he stood in for the slain Atlantic Federation UN Representative and helped investigate what happened. After this over he refused the order to return to the Federation due to his daughter marrying a Coordinator and not wanting to see them harassed maybe even killed if he returned home. Therefore he stayed in Copernicus and was asked by several friends to run for Governor when the current Governor had stepped down. Therefore he won the election and became the Governor of Copernicus City and one of the first major decisions he made was to form the Copernicus Guard. A decision that had at first been not accepted by the general population of the city due to many pacifistic leanings of the population. However as the war went on and the death toll rose along with the numerous atrocities happening opinion started to swing their way.

Now as the Admiral continued his report Governor Mallory felt both pleased that he went through with his idea, and appalled at the losses suffered by the Guard during the battle. With a sigh the Governor raised a hand to halt the report before closing his eyes in pain, for while he had been military and was use to losing people in a battle it was completely different being in charge. He could just imagine the poor souls who had died as the _Griffin _was hit and being incinerated by explosion or the slow-painful death from exposure of those crewmembers that had been sent sprawling out of the hull breach and out into space.

"Is there anything else Admiral?" the Governor asked with a frown after shaking his head to clear the images. The slightly younger man who stood in front of him sighed before looking down at this notes.

"Well many of the Guard's GINNs where lost or too heavily damaged to be repaired, only a few are able to repaired. Therefore I already talked to Mister Asuno at Morgenroete and he will have the next batch of Astrays ready for delivery in another few days along with a delivery of Astrays from other Morgenroete facilities," he mentioned with a small smile on his face pleased that his forces won't be under strength for long though it would take a bit to train new pilots for those new mobile suits. Though thanks to the new mobile suit simulators delivered to the Guard a few weeks before hand would cut back on the training a bit.

"That is good Admiral but what about ships for this battle proves that we may need for then the ships we have?" the Governor asked with a frown knowing that the four ships they had wouldn't be enough if something similar happened again down the road.

"That will be a bit more difficult sir for ZAFT right now has closed down Lagrange Five and I don't think they will be willing to hand over any more ships to us. It was shocking that they were willing to part with four of their ships after we originally formed the Guard after all, and we won't get any ships from anywhere else. Well ships that can stand up during a battle anyways. Like those two _Washington _Class ships we managed to acquire from the Black Market," he responded with a shrug of his shoulders at the Governor who growled in anger before slamming a fist onto his desk.

"I don't want the Guard to be so outnumbered and outclassed again like we were during this battle! We need more ships so that won't happen again," he said with another growl before leaning back in his seat with a sigh looking up at the Admiral who could only nod in agreement with his commander-in-chief.

"Well the only thing we can do is convert the few _Marseille III _Class Transports we have into _Charger _Class Light Carriers which shall take care of the problem with transporting more mobile suits around. We could also ask Dawn Shipyards to look into producing a new design for our use. Also honestly sir I don't think the Alliance can afford to send any more forces here after this loss. Granted they may send off a few raiding forces to test our defenses but that is it for the rest of the war," Admiral Jacques mentioned with a relieved look on his face. The Governor looked confused before it cleared as he was getting what the other man was saying.

"Ah! You are talking about that report you had Colonel Maistroff put together after his arrival," the Governor mentioned with a nod of his head.

"Yes sir basically the Alliance Command is preparing their forces for the final decisive battle against ZAFT. They can't spare the forces away from that in case they somehow lose those forces or get mauled that they lose several important units. I think they still might send a few raiding parties after us to test our defenses and to prevent us from joining the Peacekeeper Faction," Jacques said summarizing the mentioned report very easily making Governor calm down from his earlier angry fit now that he had assurance that something like the Battle of Copernicus was not going to happened again to the Copernicus Guard and the city.

"Speaking of the Faction Admiral: what do you think of them?" the Governor asked after a few moments. The Admiral simply sighed at this before taking a seat in the chair in front of the Governor's desk.

"Sir if they hadn't shown up when they did we would have lost the battle. So I think they deserve a big thank you and at least our support in the coming last battles of this god awful war. By that I mean more support then we had been given them so far," he mentioned with a wearied voice making the Governor with an understanding look.

"Yes I came to the same conclusion, and that is why I also wanted to see about getting more ships for the Guard. Since I want some representation for Copernicus and the Guard at the ending of this war in memory of our losses here in nothing else," the Governor mentioned with a small nod of his head to the younger man who nodded agreeing with him, for he wanted to see the end of this war which cost so many, so much.

"Anyways the party from the Peacekeeper Faction will be here in few minutes, and I still have a few final things to do before they do so you are dismissed Admiral. I shall see you at the Victory Bash tonight or do you want to join at the meeting with the Peacekeeper Faction?" he asked looking over at the Admiral to see thinking about a moment before nodding.

"I think I shall be with you sir, for I know Admiral Gloval personally and I would like to see him. Not to mention I need to thank them personally for saving my men and myself," he mentioned with a nod of his head making his Commander smile over at him. That said he saluted before leaving the office and his commander behind him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Lunar-Tram Terminal 01  
Capital District, Copernicus City  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As he exited the Lunar-Tram Terminal along with the rest of the Peacekeeper Party Kira Yamato got a douse of nostalgia as he saw a row of Sakura trees that ran down Main Street of the city's Capitol District. While he had never been in this part of Copernicus before having lived at the other side of the city from the Capitol District it was still a powerful image to the young Coordinator. Therefore it was not a major surprise that he managed to run into a female figure going the opposite direction trying to get into the Terminal and sent the two of them sprawling into a heap.

"What was the big idea…," the figure started to say angrily before pausing as she got a good look at the person who ran into her making her gasp, "…My God! Kira…Kira Yamato!" she cried out in shock. Kira looked over at her after shaking his head to clear it and was surprised to see that the figure happened to be Fiona Alexander an old friend from his days in Copernicus Preparatory Academy with Athrun Zala. He noticed she was wearing what he knew to be the uniform for the Copernicus Guard, and he also noticed she was injured for she had her left arm in a sling with a bandage was wrapped around her head holding a compress bandage to what looked to be cut on her forehead.

"Fiona! I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going! Here let me help you up," he said as he scrambled to help her up before she hurt herself anymore. The others in the Peacekeeper Faction Party looked back in confusion for a moment before they stopped seeing him helping an injured person up. Fiona just stared at him in shock as he helped her up before shaking herself and hugging him with her good arm.

"Kira! Its great to see you…Wait you are in the military! Since when?" she mentioned babbling before noticing his uniform with a frown for that doesn't sound like the Kira she knew from their school days. Kira blinked in shock at this before chuckling and straightened up with a small sad smile.

"Yes I am currently a Mobile Suit pilot in the Peacekeeper Faction, as for how I got into the military well that is kind of a long story and I believe my commander is getting a bit impatient for we are supposed to be meeting the Governor," he mentioned waving at the other uniformed Peacekeepers making Fiona look back at them before she squeaked in surprise and saluted Admiral Gloval at the head of the party who returned with an amused look on his face.

"At ease soldier, for I don't think you should using that arm anyways," he mentioned with a wave his hand at her and she winced when she noticed she used her bad arm to salute before putting it back into the sling and turning back to Kira.

"Alright then Kira I won't hold you back but call me after you are through with the Governor for I want to catch up and maybe you can tell me that long story you mentioned. My cell number is still the same old number from our school days," she said before rushing off into the terminal making Kira shake his head and chuckle with a sigh.

"She hasn't changed at all. Still the bubbly person I knew back then," he mentioned with a sigh before a cough made he sheepishly look back at the others to see them shaking their hands in amusement or rolling their eyes.

"Alright now that is over let's get going for we are going to be late with our meeting with the Governor," the Admiral mentioned with an amused air before turning to walk towards the Capitol Building.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Main Conference Room  
Capitol Building  
Capitol District, Copernicus City  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the main conference room of the Capitol Building Governor Mallory looked up as the party from the Peacekeeper Faction finally entered the room with Gavin Hunter his personal assistant entering behind them. The Governor was kind of surprised yet strangely pleased to see all of them dressed in the same uniform instead of a group of uniforms like he had been expecting. The uniform was basically a simple short gray-white and silver uniform jacket that ended at the top of the white uniform pants which were tucked themselves into a pair of ankle-high black military boots. It would be finished off by a belt and the Faction's new emblem gracing the right breast of the uniform. He noticed that the center figure of the group who looked like Admiral Gloval according to he had heart about his appearance was wearing a slightly different uniform which had the jacket longer going to the knees and the gold lining instead of silver.

"Ah! Admiral Gloval and his staff! It is a pleasure to have you all here," he said as he got up from his seat and advanced onto the group holding out his hand to the Admiral.

"Governor Mallory sir I apologize for lateness but we had been slightly detained slightly during the journey here," the Admiral said with a short bow his body towards the Governor before accepting the Governor's hand and shaking it.

"Nonsense Admiral! I am sure you had a very good reason, now take a seat and please introduce the members of your party Admiral?" he directed with a wave towards the table in the center of the conference room which already had several figures seated at it.

"Very well sir. First I have my aide-de-camp Lieutenant Hilde Schbeiker formerly of ZAFT, next we have Lieutenant Martin Decosta representing the PLANT Moderate Clyne Faction, then we have Colonel Lionel Kisaka commander of the _Kusangai_ and representing the Orb Remnant, following that we have Lieutenant Kira Yamato the pilot of the Freedom G-Weapon, next to the Lieutenant we have Captain Meriol Pristis Commander of the _Agamemnon _Class Carrier _Ortiga _representing the moderate faction of the Eurasian Federation, and finally we have Captain Jacob Drake commander of the modified _Drake _Class Escort _Medusa _who is representing the crew and staff of the Mobile Dock Ship _Mulciber _the final member of the Faction," the Admiral mentioned waving at each member of his party as they where introduced. The Governor blinked in surprise at this but nodded at each member as they introduced. He had expected the Admiral to bring the rest of what his intelligence called the Command Council of the Faction but figured it would be best not to due who happened to be on it. Though bringing Lieutenant Yamato had been a risk but it looked like the Admiral had wanted to bring at least one of his pilots.

"Very well it is nice to meet you all. Now as for my side I am course Governor Benjamin Mallory of Copernicus City, next to me is Flit Asuno representing the Morgenroete Luna Branch who helped getting us new mobile suits in the form of the MBF-M1 Astrays we have currently in the Guard," he said waving a hand at the green-haired man sitting beside him. A few members of the Peacekeeper party blinked at this but turned their attention to the next person to be introduced.

"Next we have Richard Wong of Dawn Civilian Shipyards, who helped keep the Guard ships in condition to fight as well as making a few modifications to them," he mentioned waving towards the short gray-haired Asian man sitting next to Asuno. This made a few of the former Alliance and ZAFT officers along the Peacekeeper Faction to blink in surprise for Dawn was noted for its stern stance on not building or working on military ships hence its name, though that may be changing if them working on the Guard ships was any inacation.

"Then we have Admiral Charles Jacques, the Commander of the Copernicus Guard and the man who had single-handily created the Copernicus Guard," the Governor said with a small smile waving at the short brown haired man wearing a dark-green version of Orb's own uniform, who only rolled his eyes at the Governor before exchanging nods with his opposite Admiral Gloval. The others in the Peacekeepers looked interested at seeing the man who had created the Copernicus Guard.

"Finally we have Captain Eric Badgiruel the commander of the former Alliance ship _Goshawk _who had been the one of the people who had warned us of the Alliance attack on the City," the Governor mentioned with a wave at the short-black haired, hazel-eyed officer wearing an Alliance uniform without any of its patches. Admiral Gloval looked over in shock at the young man for he thought he looked familiar when he first entered the room. Lieutenant Yamato blinked in shock at his before chuckling lightly. The Governor frowned at this before looking over at the young pilot wondering why this was while he was wondering what was with the shocked looks on the other faces of the party.

"Is there a problem?" he asked with a frown looking over at the confused figure of Captain Badgiruel who knew Admiral Gloval due his closeness with his family he wondered why the others were reacting like this.

"Sorry sir but it is kind of ironic that the officer in command of the ship we had heard about defecting from the Alliance to deliver the warning to the city about the attack is actually a Badgiruel," Lieutenant Yamato explained with a smile looking over at the former Alliance officer who blinked himself in surprise at this. Admiral Gloval chuckled at the pilot's response before turning his attention to the Governor.

"One of the ship commanders of the Peacekeeper Faction happens to be Natarle Badgiruel Captain Badgiruel's twin sister," he mentioned with a smile making the young Badgiruel to now gape in shock at his surrogate uncle before starting to laugh as he understood the shock from the others along the comment from the Lieutenant. While the Governor looked amused he soon shook his head and decided to get this meeting back on track.

"Very well that said let's get this meeting on track now," he mentioned looking around at the others with a stern glance making the others nod in understanding. With a nod he opened a folder in front of him before looking over at the party from the Peacekeeper Faction.

"That said I like to extend my personal thanks and those of my citizens that you arrived to help when you did. Granted we are supporting numerous refugees from both the families of the moderate faction of the Atlantic Federation, and as well as those from the Orb Union, but still it was a big help. Also thanks to your actions in helping defending the city allowed me to convince the rest of the city's Government Council to extend further support to the Peacekeeper Faction," the Governor explained looking over at the faces of the Peacekeeper Faction as they blinked in shock almost as one before Admiral Gloval cleared his throat and leaned forward slightly.

"May I ask what sort of support?" he asked knowing that the backing of a full legitimate government would help after the end of the war as well as giving the Peacekeeper Faction a bit more political power. Granted they had a lot of political power with Lacus Clyne and Cagalli Yula Attha members of the faction but still they didn't have much current political support currently.

"Sometime in the next few weeks I will be sending a few ships from the Copernicus Guard to join your fleet for I really want a presence at the final battles of this war in memory of those I loss during this battle," Admiral Jacques mentioned shocking the Peacekeeper officers who couldn't believe he was willing to spread what little power he had, but they couldn't blame him though.

"Yes in that vein I would like the _Agamemnon _Class Carrier you managed to capture to be transferred over to the Guard to help bolster their numbers slightly," Governor Mallory mentioned with a nod at the shocked looks from the others and smiled slightly at the shocked look from Admiral Jacques. Admiral Gloval thought for a moment before nodding and looking over at his aide giving her nod as she quickly made a note in the small notebook she carried.

"I can agree to that for I would have trouble crewing it anyways, for I still need to crew the last of the _Sheppard _Class Cruisers being built when it is finished in a few weeks," he mentioned with a nod of his head at Admiral Jacques and Governor Mallory. At the mentioning of the _Sheppard _Class Cruiser Mister Wong from Dawn who looked over at the Governor who nodded at his unasked question before leaning forward.

"I had originally intended to ask for the plans for the _Sheppard _Class to help further the Guard but due to two things I am not. First I realized we won't be able to build any before the end of the war due to the complexity and cost of the design. The second is due to the Governor and Admiral Jacque's request we look into designing our own ship design for use of the Guard instead. To do that we would like the support and help from the team that is already being sent here to look over the captured carrier?" he asked with a frown looking over at the Faction Officers who looked intrigued at this. Admiral Gloval exchanged looks with Captain Duke who gave him a slight nod while Lieutenant Schbeiker made another note in the notebook.

"That can be arranged but still you would most likely not able to build any ships in time for the war to end," the Admiral mentioned recalling his time as commander of the Herschel Shipyards all those months before. The Dawn Representative only nodded at this before opening a smaller folder in front of him and sliding over a paper to the Admiral who blinked and looked down at it seeing it is a request from the Governor to the Dawn Shipyards to design the mentioned ship along with the parameters of the request.

"Yes we are quite aware of that Admiral, and so is the Governor therefore he had asked we see about designing a small ship that could easily be produced in a few weeks given time," he mentioned with a nod of his head at the paper. Admiral Gloval and Captain Drake looked quite interested in this for it made sense a smaller ship would take less time to build then a larger ship.

"Excuse me a moment Mister Wong, but I would like to ask why has Dawn's stance changed? For a long while your company has taken a stance of not developing or repairing military ships at all," Lieutenant Decosta asked looking over at the older man who blinked at surprise at this before exchanging another look with the Governor before sighing and leaned back in his seat slightly.

"I guess you haven't heard then Lieutenant. The daughter of Dawn's President had been assassinated by a Blue Cosmos cell when she was visiting family in the Kingdom of Scandinavia two months ago due to her being a Coordinator. We don't think that the cell knew she was the daughter of the President but the damage had been done and the President decided to put his support behind the Copernicus Guard especially after the information Admiral Gloval sent to the Governor a few months ago about Blue Cosmos in control of the Alliance was told to him," the Dawn Representative mentioned with a mournful tone shocking the officers from the Peacekeeper Faction. After several moments of mournful silence they shook it off and Lieutenant Decosta leaned forward.

"Then I apologize Mister Wong for my question then," he mentioned with a frown and was in turn surprised by the raised hand of the Representative.

"You had all the right to know the reason for it was a good question, and it was a stance that while I never really supported still went through with it. Now to continue the meeting I would to say that as we speak engineers at Dawn as well as several other experts are beginning to throw together a preliminary design which would hopefully be finished in a day so your team will be able to look it over," the representative mentioned waving off the concerns of the officer before jumping back into meeting. They all nodded at this before Admiral Gloval looked over Flit Asuno who had remained quiet till now.

"What of the local Morgenroete branch, for I know Morgenroete is pretty much behind us and are hard at work producing further mobile suits for our use. However considering Director Simmons didn't tell us about you supplying the Guard with Astrays, I am wondering what you will bring to the table sir?" he asked with a frown leaning forward slightly while Mister Asuno only smiled slightly at this before shaking his head.

"Director Simmons is perfectly aware of us supplying the Guard with M1s, though it was on my suggestion," he mentioned with a nod of his head shocking the Peacekeeper Faction once more.

"You mean Simmons knew about this! Why didn't she let us know before we left?" Gloval asked shocked looking over at the man who laughed slightly before shaking his head.

"That is because you never asked her, and once she found out about the operation to save the city you were all already gone. Since she had been deep in her work she never noticed till much later," he mentioned with a slightly smile making Gloval laugh slightly before shaking his head.

"Anyways to answer your question earlier Admiral, I am one of the major figures on the Angel Design Team along with Ronald Madorna the head of a local workshop specializing in modifying mobile suits and mobile pods who often has dealings with the Junk Guild," he mentioned with a large smile as he opened his own folder.

"I thought Director Simmons was personally overlooking the project along with Lieutenant Purplton?" Gloval asked with a frown recalling that meeting a couple weeks before where the gathered engineers and such where reporting on what they were planning. Asuno shook his head before picking up a few pages from the folder and sliding them over to the Admiral.

"Yes was but a week ago she started another project and handed me the project to finish while Lieutenant Purplton was busy with commanding her ship. I then brought in Madorna who is a close friend of mine and someone I knew who be very interested in this design. That what we have developed and should be ready for general testing," he mentioned nodded at the papers which displayed the current schematics of the new Angel Mobile Suit. Admiral Gloval blinked at this before after briefly reading the schematics handed them over to Lieutenant Yamato who looked them over himself before whistling in admiration. With a shake of his head he handed over the schematics back to Mister Asuno.

"Very well Mister Asuno I stand corrected. With that said is there anything else we need to discuss Governor?" he mentioned with a bow of his head towards the other man before turning his attention to the silently observing Governor who smiled who looked down at his folder before nodding.

"Yes Admiral, we just need to discuss the final agreement and then we should be set," he mentioned with a nod of his head. That said the two leaders then started to get to the discussing the terms of the new agreement while the others around the table tried to follow the discussion. Several minutes later the two leaders got up and shook hands once more.

"Then it is agreed sir and that said I believe we shall head back to our ships. I will have the Faction continuing its patrols over the city for the rest of day before we have to head back to the _Mucliber_," he mentioned with a nod to the Governor and Admiral Jacques.

"Thank you Admiral and I would also like to invite yourself along with your officers to the victory celebration that is being arranged for tonight," the Governor mentioned with a smile while Admiral Gloval only smiled in return before bowing slightly towards him.

"I will be honored Governor and I shall let the rest of my officers know your kind invitation though I think some would preferred to stay with their ships. On that note Eric I shall let your sister know she is required to go so she can meet up with the rest of the family," he mentioned looking over at the figure of Eric Badgiruel who smiled up at him.

"Thank you Uncle Henry and I shall see her there then. Hopefully I can discuss on the _Goshawk _and my crew joining the Faction properly," he mentioned with a smile making the Admiral nod in agreement while the other Peacekeeper officers' chuckle imagining another Captain Badigurel around. With everything settled and agreements done the two parties bid each other good bye before the Peacekeeper Faction party left the room soon followed by Flit Asuno and Richard Wong. Governor Mallory just looked pleased at the result of the meeting before he left the conference room behind so he could get ready for the celebration.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Office of the Supreme Chairman  
Aprilius One, PLANTS  
Lagrange Five  
August 16, CE71  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In his darkened office Chairman Patrick Zala looked over the reports on the Battle of Copernicus the PLANT's intelligence section had acquired. He was quite pleased that the Alliance had been prevented from capturing Copernicus City for it was not quite known that Patrick Zala had been born and raised in Copernicus. It had been the reason for him to sign-off on selling the new Copernicus Guard ZAFT's four oldest _Laurasia _Class Frigates several months before. He however quite displeased though that the Peacekeeper Faction had arrived to help the city's besieged defense force. He was even more displeased to see the report about the Justice G-Weapon was still with the Faction along with its pilot most likely. He was however drawn of his reading when a beep announced someone at his office door. The Chairman looked up from the computer display in confusion for a moment before leaning against the seat.

"Come in," he called out with a frown and was surprised to see the white-uniformed form of Commander Le Crueset stepping into the office before saluting him.

"Your Excellency I must report that Project Judgment is almost finished with three units ready to be deployed along with my own unit. Another two units are still being constructed and shall be finished in another week," the masked man reported with a large smile gracing his face. The Chairman blinked at his before slowly starting to smile evilly at this.

"Very good Commander that is the best news I have heard all day. You should be commended for it has taken a lot sooner then I thought it would for you to finish the project," he mentioned with a smile and a nod to the masked man.

"That said I want your unit ready to deploy at a moment's notice. Right now forget about the other two units, for I don't believe we have pilots for them anyways," he ordered making a quick note and turning his attention back to the Commander.

"Understood Your Excellency!" Le Creuset mentioned with a snapped salute.

"Very well your dismissed Commander," the Chairman ordered and watched as the man turned to leave the office behind. Once the door closed he shook his head and smiled before turning his attention back to the intelligence reports. Hopefully with this new unit along with GENESIS ZAFT would be able to finally push back those damn Naturals once and more all.

-o-**End**-o-

**Post Chapter Notes: **

Well here is Chapter Three of Part Two of Resolution. I must say I am quite proud of what I have written here. Granted there is no real action but a lot of development. This is kind of gives a nod to Chapter Seven of Part One where the Peacekeeper Faction has a meeting about the expanding the abilities of the Faction. We get an update on the Angel mobile suit mentioned in that chapter though we still don't know much about it beside it being related to the Hyperion Gundams in someway. However the mentioning of Madorna should give you some clues. This comes about after I finally managed to get a full idea on the Angel for I didn't really want to introduce some sort of pure-mass produced Hyperion for it had to be special in someway.

That said we also get Flit Asuno as a member of Morgenroete which I should was kind of entertaining, while Mister Wong from Zeta Fame becomes a member of Dawn Civilian Shipyards. Now Dawn was originally supposed to be under the control of Morgenreote and they are in the Angelic Saga, but here they are a separate company that only produced civilian designs. However this is blown out of the water with the Guard relying on them to maintain their ships along with maybe their own ship design. This mentioned design is not only going to be for the Guard but several others would use it in the end.

Moving on, we get a small peek on what ZAFT is doing during all this along with the revelation of Patrick Zala being from Copernicus City for unlike Siegel Clyne we don't know where he originally had been from before he moved to the PLANTS. We also get to see what Rau has been up to and many will wonder what he is doing now. Well I am only going to say that it is going to be a surprise, though many SEED Fans will get an idea due to how close this is to the ending of the War.

That said I do believe I said enough and it is time for the story's first tech file and another Omake! Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Omake 03: A Serpent is Born**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Joey Ray's Bar  
Barnacle Space Dock, Lagrange Two  
August 9, CE68**

In a seedy bar located inside Barnacle Space Dock one of the only major third-party docks in the Earth Sphere the man known only as Gai Murakumo took a seat at a table in a darkened corner of the bar with his back against the wall. While Barnacle was pretty much friendly and such over some of the smaller darker docks located elsewhere in the Earth Sphere, the bar however was another story. He frowned as he looked at his watch before eying several figures around the bar wondering when his contact will be showing up. A couple moments later a figure slipped into a seat at the table which made Gai smile slightly.

"Gai right?" the other man asked after taking a swig from a bottle of something while Gai looked him other. He was not really surprised to see him in the uniform that been created for the new Alliance of Sponsor Nations, for he worn a similar uniform which while he hated it due to what happened to him it was the only clothes he had currently.

"Yeah Reed correct?" he asked in return turning to eye a couple figures at a nearby table before turning his attention back to Reed.

"So you want to put together a mercenary group I hear, is there any particular reason for that?" Reed asked as he leaned forward toward him slightly.

"Yes I don't want to continue to serve the Atlantic Federation anymore and I figured the best way to go with is to become a mercenary," Gai honestly answered after a moment of thought. Reed only nodded a bit before taking another slip from the bottle and leaned forward once more.

"Well I have an old _Mustang _Class Transport Shuttle and along with a few men to crew her. I also have a contact who may like to join up as well," he mentioned with a nod of his head making Gai smile slightly for while a _Mustang _was only a transport shuttle not really a larger transport or anything it was still a popular ship design due to it being easily able to be configured to carry mobile armors or even the new mobile suits.

"That would be perfect Mister Wheeler," he said holding out his hand to the older man who only grinned before reaching out his own hand to shake it.

"Just call me Reed and I think this will be the start of a great partnership!" he mentioned and so the Serpent Tail Mercenary Group would be born.

-o-Fin-o-

This is basically an older idea I had for a Cosmic Chronicle story two years ago and is basically whole the Serpent Tail got started. It was originally going to be a long one-shot story that started to bounce around time wise. With this meeting between Reed and Gai opening the story before getting how Elijah joins the group, and then some of their first missions. Also since I am kind of skeptical on the Group only have five members due to their later use of a _Laurasia _Class Frigate therefore they are going to have a few extra members who help run whichever is the current mothership for the group. Right now is a large transport shuttle which we seen them using in the Rescuing Artemis Side-Story in the Astray-R Volume One Manga. I know they also get another transport later during Astray X but I am thinking they would stay with this transport for a bit. I also know they get their hands on _Laurasia _Class sometime in the near-future.

That said I believe that is it folks! I hope to see you all in the next chapter we where have the Peacekeeper Faction finishing things up in Copernicus before heading out to return home at the Factory.

See you then!


	4. Phase Four: A Peaceful City

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolution: PART II

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_by William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Everlasting by Two Steps from Hell **

**Phase Four: **A Peaceful City

_Copernicus City was originally developed and built by the order of the UN to help in their Space Colonization Plan. This city would mine resources from the moon for use in colony construction as well as serving as an administration base for the colony construction. However after the UN Space Commission and UN Resource Commission went through with the Resource Asteroid Plan Copernicus would no longer mine the resources instead become the main neutral port of the Earth Sphere. Therefore it would be known by many as Peace City due to this and many Coordinators would live their lives here away from the anti-Coordinator sentiments of those on Earth. _

_- Taken from the Atlas of the Moon: A Guided Tour of the Moon_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Mo's Eatery and Diner  
Apollo District, Copernicus City  
Copernicus Crater, Luna  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As he walked through the door Kira Yamato smiled in remembrance as he looked around the establishment known as Mo's Eatery and Diner. He could see many young people in the school uniforms he himself had once worn few years before. This was one of the more popular hang-out and lunch spots for the students at Copernicus Preparatory Academy. He could remember sitting at one of these tables deep in discussion with Athrun over their latest project while Fiona would just watch with a smile often chiming in her with own views on something. Athrun entered the place behind him with similar memories running in his head. As the two of them entered they approached by the hostess of Mo's who walked up to the two of them with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. A table for two then?" she asked with a smile jolting the two of them out of their thoughts and memories. Kira looked over at her with a small smile on his face.

"Actually that will be a table for three since we are meeting a friend here," he explained making the hostess nod in understanding and getting an extra menu before waving her arm towards the back of the restaurant where a group of small tables sat away from the front of the place where all the young kids where excitedly talking.

"Here we are, Flora will be your server and will be right with you," the hostess mentioned waving towards a particular table before laying the menus onto the table before leaving them to take their seats. Kira did so looking around with a shake of his head, while Athrun quickly slipped into his own seat.

"This is amazing I didn't think this place was still around but I shouldn't be surprised," Kira mentioned with a smile as he looked around the place once more.

"Yeah it just gives you that nostalgia feeling doesn't it? You know we need to bring the girls with us next time we come here," Athrun replied with a nod of his head as he looked around himself watching as the various students from the Preparatory Academy along with several other students from the other local schools talk excitedly with friends

"Yeah you're right we really need to bring the girls here the next time we are here," Kira mentioned in answer as he looked down at the menu to see it pretty much the same as he remembered it. Before their waiter could come to their table Athrun saw the form of Fiona as she entered the restaurant and waved at her to get her attention. Fiona quickly spotted them and made her way through the kids towards them. Kira and Athrun got up from the table exchanged hugs with their old friend.

"Oh my god it is so good to see you guys! I still can't believe not only Kira is here but Athrun as well!" she said excitedly as she took a seat at the table. As she so their waiter appeared at the table seeing that they looked ready to order. The three of them quickly gave their orders to the waiter before they turned their attention back to each other.

"Anyways so what is this long story that Kira mentioned we saw each other this morning," she mentioned turning to look at Kira who sighed and exchanged looks with Athrun.

"Well it all started several months ago at Heliopolis Colony where my family moved after we left Copernicus," Kira mentioned after taking a quick sip of his recently arrive drink before turning his attention back to Fiona. Athrun looked interested for he hasn't heard Kira's version of events just it so it should prove interesting.

"The day happened to be January 27 and I just had been given a series of tough assignments by my professor at the Heliopolis Technical College where I not only went to school but I worked as well. Sadly my peaceful life would end this day and the colony was attacked by ZAFT due to the local Morgenroete Research Facility having been building mobile suits for the Earth Alliance. Since I had been working at that same facility my friends and I were trapped in the place as the ZAFT attack began. I made the mistake of chasing after a guest of the professor who had been waiting for him to arrive and had run off towards the Facility's Factory District. I managed to catch with the guest to discover that it is a young girl who I quickly helped to a nearby shelter after discovering the mentioned Alliance Mobile Suits," he started before taking another sip from his drink and returning to his story describing that first day with Athrun piping up with a few comments here and there while Fiona looked on in horror at the story. With Athrun got a better appreciation for what Kira had to go through.

"…and so I am after fighting against the Earth Alliance Fifth Fleet I am here," Kira said finishing about an hour after he had started his story and just in time for their food to arrive. The various students had left leaving the restaurant quiet once more while they started to eat their late lunch. Fiona couldn't believe what had happened to her best friends since they left Copernicus. After finishing this late lunch Kira turned his attention to Fiona.

"What about you? I realized that you were in the uniform for the Copernicus Guard earlier when I ran into you earlier?" he asked with a thoughtful frown on his face looking at her. While Athrun nodded in agreement with Kira for he was wondering that same thing. Fiona sighed and leaned back in her chair before looking up at the roof of the restaurant.

"Well I went through Copernicus Prep and later Apollo Secondary School where I graduated at the top of my class. I then drifted around a bit wondering what I should do with my life when the Copernicus Guard was form and started to ask around for volunteers to join up, they where particularly asking for Coordinators to pilot mobile suits. Therefore I asked myself why not, I needed something to do and the Guard was would be willing to pay for my college if I needed it. Not like anyone would attack the City," she mentioned after a moment of thought and took a breath before returning to her story.

"I quickly started my training and found that I was natural at piloting much to the pleasure of my trainers. Over time we continued to train as we watched numerous videos of engagements on the planet that the Copernicus City Intelligence Bureau managed to get their hands on. Then we heard about the Alliance sending the Fifth Fleet to take over the City, and I knew I wasn't going to stand around watching as they did so. I fought during the battle shooting down several of the enemy mobile suits before my GINN was damaged by one of those Buster Daggers and I was saved by one of the Guard's new Astrays who while their pilots hadn't had all the training the Guard GINN Pilots had where clearly doing better then we were. Once your Peacekeeper Faction arrived I was dragged back to the ships and was pulled out of my mobile suit were I was treated before being sent back home to rest," she mentioned with a nod to her sling and the bandages around her head before sighing sadly at the loss of some of her friends. Kira and Athrun smiled over at her before they comforted her briefly.

"Thanks guys and I just got word from a few of my remaining friends that we are going to be getting new Astrays to pilot. Unlike some of the other Coordinator pilots who had started to cross-train themselves on the Astrays I haven't yet mainly because I kind of enjoyed piloting my old GINN," she mentioned with a smile and a chuckle making the two boys to laugh as well.

"Well no worries Fiona I have pilot an Astray a few times and it is not that bad of a mobile suit to pilot," Athrun mentioned while Kira snorted and leaned forward slightly towards Fiona.

"Not to mention that is my OS that is running the Astrays," he mentioned with a smile making Fiona to look at him in surprise before laughing.

"That is just you Kira for you were always the one who came up with the programming for Athrun's projects," she mentioned with another laugh while Athrun nodded with a laugh of his own. The three friends continued to talk as the day went on and before long the three said their good-byes before leaving Mo's behind them though the two boys made a promise to Fiona that after the war they would come back to Copernicus to spend some more time with her.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Flit Asuno's Office  
Morgenroete Luna Facility  
Industrial District, Copernicus City  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In his office Flit Asuno had stopped looking over data on production of Astray series mobile suits at the ever enlarging production line, to turn his attention to some data from the testing of various components from the new Angel mobile suit being developed by his team along with a few extras. His administrative assistant Frederick Algreus stood in front of his desk having handed the data on the Angel to his boss moments before.

"Interesting and this was made by accident?" Flit mentioned in awe looking down at a video of the incomplete Angel Prototype Mobile Suit managing to block a beam blast from a Type 71 Beam Rifle with a crackling blue energy field.

"Yes sir, apparently the engineers were experimenting with the unit's Phase Shift armor incorporate some samples we manage to get of the Alliance's Trans-Phase Shift Armor, and that Geschmeidig Panzer armor we have heard about. The result of the additions of that data produced that field," the blond-haired aide reported with a shake of his head.

"Do they know what exactly it is Frederick?" the engineer asked looking up from the video and its third play through.

"They believe it to be some sort of electro-magnetic field, basically higher in power then the similar field generated by Phase Shift Armor," the younger man reported faithfully looking down at his notes. Flit simply leaned back in his chair the Astray Production Data forgotten on his desk.

"This is sheer amazing! What of the strength of the field? Have they tested that yet?" he asked excitedly looking up at aide who looked back down at his notes for a moment before nodding.

"Yes they have tried several tests to see the strength of the field and they have found that over time several successive blasts from a Type 71 Beam Rifle or similar rifle will bring down the field while a higher-end beam weapon like a Type 65 Beam Cannon can bring it down in the matter of three or so shots, and finally a larger anti-ship weapon like an Agni Hyper-Impulse Cannon can blow through the field in one shot," the aide reported looking down at his notes making Flit nod impressed with the ability of this field against beam weapons.

"What about projectile weapons?" he asked leaning forward in his excitement.

"Well sir they at first tried the Type 50 CIWS Cannon on a pivot mount they ended up running out of ammo before they could bring the field down, next they tried a Type 55 Machine Gun and it took the entire clip from the rifle to bring down the field, and finally the tried a few missile launchers which brought it down sooner," Algreus reported with a nod his head looking up at his boss to see him nodding at this pleased at the performance of this new shield.

"Very well anyways I better start getting ready for the party. So send a good job to the engineers and tell them I want the prototype down as soon as possible," he ordered getting from his desk making Algreus nod in understanding before writing down the orders on his notes before bowing himself out of the office. With a sigh Flit moved over his office's large wardrobe and started to remove the suit his wife Emily had picked up for him. With a grumble the engineer made his way to the attached bathroom to get ready for the party.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Ballroom  
Capitol Building  
Capitol District, Copernicus City  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the large main ballroom of the Capitol Building of Copernicus City the Victory Celebration was well under way as various notable figures in Copernicus along with numerous Guard pilots, crewmen, and officers celebrated their victory over the Earth Alliance Fifth Fleet. The various personal of the Copernicus Guard looking splendid in their green and silver uniforms which are heavily based on the uniform of the Orb Union which basically served as a nod to the long-standing relationship between Orb and Copernicus City. However this all changed when the large main door opened to show the several officers and personal of the Peacekeeper Faction standing there looking over the ballroom. The various figures dancing and celebrating having noticed their entrance turned their own attention to the newcomers before they started to clap and cheer the Peacekeeper Faction. Admiral Gloval at the head of his officers and personal nodded at this before bowing his head to the cheering Copernicus City locals. The other Peacekeeper personal are surprised at the warm welcome and quickly join the celebrations. Quickly the dance floor fills up with a sea of green and white uniforms as the military personal started to dance. Along those dancing was Captain Murrue Ramius and Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flagga who calmly ignored the amused and knowing looks from the other Peacekeeper officers.

"This is nice," Murrue mentioned with a smile leaning against the strong chest of her boyfriend with a sight of content making the blond haired pilot chuckle lightly knowing he still had it.

"Yeah it is isn't it," he agreed with a beaming smile on his face as he contently danced with his new girlfriend with a large grin on his face.

Elsewhere on the dance floor the shocking couple of Commander Fokker and Lieutenant Commander Claudia Grant danced. The two had longtime been off-on lovers and now they were once again dating.

"You know I think you more dashing in the Peacekeeper Uniform then that old Alliance uniform," Claudia mentioned with a clear purr in her voice making Skull Leader grin goofily at this.

One pair of dancers weren't actually a couple at all instead they where twin siblings and the two were just dancing as siblings and honestly it wasn't the first time the two had danced. Due to them being dance partners as children when they started to enter various dance competitions. However this was the first in a large time that the two of them danced with one another.

"This brings back memories doesn't it Nat?" Eric mentioned with a smile looking down at his slightly younger sister.

"Yeah it does Eric," Natarle replied as she was twirled around with a fond smile looking at her brother knowing he had gotten taller since the last time she saw him. He must have gotten a final growth spurt while in the Academy.

"It is going to be confusing having two Captain Badigurels in the Peacekeeper Faction won't it?" he asked with a chuckle making the younger Badigurel laugh in response.

"Yeah it will but we get over it," she replied as she turned her attention to enjoying the night as her brother twirled her around the dance floor.

As the celebration went on the Peacekeeper and Guard officers started to mingle more and various connections were made between the two groups. With Kira Yamato dancing with Guard mobile suit pilot Fiona Alexander before exchanging with his friend Athrun. It was kind a success for the Governor along with the two groups of officers. Many Peacekeeper Officers surprised to find many of not only the Guard officers but simple Copernicus Civilians coming up to them and thanking them. It was quite a shock and an humbling experience to the various officers of the Peacekeeper Faction. However before long the celebration ended with a saddened note as Admiral Jacques made his speech before going through the names of the dead. With one final dance the gathered group of people broke up many going back to their ships with the Peacekeeper Faction while the civilians of the city went back to their normal lives along with the Guard personal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Copernicus Crater  
August 14, CE71  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning found the various ships of the Peacekeeper Faction leaving Copernicus City behind them. At least all but the two_ Archangel _Class ships the _Archangel _and the _Dominion _who where escorting the Faction's support ships back to the Factory after they arrived a few hours after the end of the battle. They carried refined minerals, several new Astrays, and some needed parts for the local Morgenroete Facility to use. The ships also carried several of the newly rebuilt MSW-01S Spade for use by the Copernicus City civilian mobile suit worker groups like Laborer Pod Workers. These rebuilt Strike Daggers were basically making them into worker mobile suits. This had first been done by engineer crews on board the _Altair _during Operation X's operations against the Alliance in late April and into May. These worker mobile suits would allow the Copernicus Worker Groups to have natural-use worker mobile suits for their use. In return the support ships were being loaded up in turn with some of the recovered debris from the battle, most of which would be recycled and refined at the factory, as well as a several lightly damaged Strike Daggers and other such stuff. The three support ships would be ready later that day though they would have to wait for when the three mobile suit prototypes being worked on by the Morgenroete Luna Facility to be completed which would delay them a day or two. Therefore it came to no surprise that Governor Mallory offering the joys of the city to the crews of the two _Archangel _Class ships as they waited for the support ships to be finished loaded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Classroom A-7  
Copernicus Preparatory Academy  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In one of the many classrooms of the Copernicus Preparatory Academy Kira Yamato stood next to one of his old teachers as she introduced him to her gathered class. He still couldn't believe he had agreed to do this; it had only taken the combined effort of his girlfriend and old friend Fiona Alexander to convince him. Still it was kind of nostalgic to be in this room with his old teacher, and he liked seeing the bright faces of the various young early teenagers looking up at him.

"You may notice that we have visitor today for you all. I would like to introduce Lieutenant Kira Yamato a mobile suit pilot of the Peacekeeper Faction and a former student of this school," the teacher said waving over to the uniformed form of Kira who shook his head to clear his thoughts waved at the various students.

"He will be talking about mobile suit piloting and his experiences in computer programming for those students on the computer track. He will be taking questions later on in the class, therefore for now hold your questions till he is finished with his presentation," the teacher went on before stepping aside to make room for him during his speech. With a smile to his old teacher Kira stepped up to look over the students sitting before him. He coughed briefly and adjusted his uniform slightly before turning to the large display screen standing behind him.

"Thank you, Ms. Keller for that kind and wonderful introduction. Let me first say that it is kind of strange being on this end of the class for it was only a few years ago when I was sitting where you are now. Moving on like your teacher mentioned I am a mobile suit pilot for the Peacekeeper Faction and I am going to speak about mobile suits in general. So to start my presentation, a mobile suit is a usually a humanoid machine that was at first developed to help in colony construction. It has since become a large war machine for use in any environment known to man, however we are not going to be talking about combat mobile suits since I am sure the schools administration would shoot me for talking about it to you all. I shall move on to the original idea of a mobile suit worker, and being a mobile suit pilot for these machines," he started really getting into his presentation and pausing briefly at parts of his speech to let the laughter dye down before going on. Taking a brief sip of water he continued his presentation as an image of a GINN Worker appeared on the display.

"The basic mobile suit worker is the ZGWF-01 GINN Worker and it has been become the standard of any worker mobile suit throughout the Earth Sphere. However due to the limitation of it being only able to be piloted by Coordinators, not many use it outside of the PLANTs or the Junk Guild. The Junk Guild happens to be the sole users of this machine outside of the PLANTs and have developed their own version of the machine the MSW-JG1," he continued with a wave towards the screen as it changed from a Junk Guild MSW-JG1 GINN Worker and then some data on the development of a universal OS for mobile suits.

"Thankfully with the introduction of a universal mobile suit operating system allows either Naturals or Coordinators to pilot mobile suits. After this some techs and engineers have tried to modify GINN Workers to work with the new OS System with no real results due to the nature of the controls of the GINN series mobile suits suited more towards Coordinators then Naturals. Therefore in conjunction with the Junk Guild, Morgenroete has introduced the MSW-01S Spade which is a basically a rebuilt GAT-01 Strike Dagger Mobile Suit," he stated before taking a sip of water once more as the display changed to show the image of the new Spade Mobile Worker. It shared much of its looked with its base mobile suit the Strike Dagger but sported hardly any armor and a simple single visor over its main cameras. It also was painted in the colors of a typical mobile worker.

"Now this idea was originally put forward by Technician First Class Ryan Adele of the Peacekeeper Support Tender _Altair _during its missions in late April of this year. At first the Spade was simply a stripped down Strike Dagger without much of its armor and weapons, but it since evolved into a complete worker mobile suit with assistance from the Morgenroete Factory at the Mucliber Mobile Dock. This adds another worker type mobile suit to the mix when previously only the GINN Worker was the only such mobile suit in existence. Expect more worker type mobile suits to appear in the months ahead of you, and I am sure some of will become pilots of these large machines," he stated before stopping briefly to wait for the display to get caught up before continuing.

"That said being a Mobile Suit pilot even a mobile worker pilot is a difficult job to do not mention unsafe to many around you. For it is pretty easy to injure someone if a pilot does something wrong. Even then it is a dream come true and a great job to have," Kira said looking over at the class with a serious face before clicking something on his remote before leaning forward once more.

"That said now I am going to be talking about another passion of mine: Computer Programming. I am sure those who don't have that track will be quite bored; all I ask is to at least listen to my lecture for it may help you down the road. That said let's get to the main event them," he said and started his lecture on computer programming which surprising ninety percent of the class was actually listening to and taking notes. Several minutes later the class ended and Kira watched as the gathered class left the room behind most talking excitedly about either of his lectures. Once the last student left the room Kira took a seat in one of the chairs at the front of the room to relax his legs from standing up for the last forty minutes.

"Well Kira I am sure that my class was very excited to have you with us for today," the teacher Fiona Keller mentioned as she took a seat herself next to him. Kira smiled over at her for a moment before sighing.

"Yes I was surprised so many where interested in my second lecture," he mentioned with a short laugh as he eyed the classroom. Fiona Keller only snorted at this before leaning back in his seat.

"That is because the majority of the students in this class are on the Computer Track, with the rest on other similar tracks. That's why," the teacher explained with an amused look on her face making Kira shake his head.

"And that is why you had me lecture about computer programming then?" Kira responded with a shake of his and a smile.

"Come on then Kira, let's get some food, for I am sure you are pretty hungry after all that talking," his former teacher mentioned with a smile. Kira only shook his head before getting up following her out of the classroom.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Flit Asuno's Office  
Morgenroete Luna Facility  
Industrial District, Copernicus City  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elsewhere in the city Flit entered his office after overseeing the testing of the new Angel Mobile Suit Prototypes. He was surprised to see his old friend and mentor Ronald Madorna sitting in front of his desk. With a sigh he took a seat behind his desk before looking over at the man.

"What brings you by Ron?" he asked with a frown eying the older man as leaned back in his chair with his feet on Flit's nice clean desk.

"I have a proposition for you Flit," the crazy old tech mentioned with a big smile on his face making the younger man frown hoping it wasn't like what happened last time the other man said that. It had taken a very long while to apologize to his wife for missing their anniversary along with the birthday of their son.

"Okay why shall I listen to this proposition of yours? Since the last time I did I get in a lot trouble with Emily and I believe you got in even more trouble from Lara for dragging me into it," Flit mentioned eying the crazy old man who had flinched at the reminder of the last time he had said that.

"Fair question my friend, and this doesn't have to do with any project that I have thrown together like last time," Madrona mentioned sheepishly making Flit nod in understanding before leaning back in his seat eying the other man.

"Alright then what is this proposition of yours then?" he asked making the older man grin up at him before putting his feet back onto the floor where they belonged.

"My proposition is that we form our own mobile suit designer company. I have already discussed this briefly with Director Simmons, and she is willing to let you go to form this new company of yours," the man explained with that same large grin on his face making Flit blink in shock at him.

"Our own company? What would we design or build Ron?" Flit asked after shaking his head briefly at this idea.

"That is easy we design and build our own mobile suit line Flit, though these mobile suits are for third parties like Mercenaries, the Copernicus Guard, and other such groups who need mobile suits. Right now the only mobile suit that is in enough large numbers for this is the GINN and its variants. However we know the GINN is becoming increasingly overshadowed by the newer mobile suits like the Alliance Dagger series and Orb's Astray line. We even have a start of a design," Madorna explained with an excited gleam in his eye making Flit nod for it was true. The only mobile suit that was in large numbers along the various third parties was the GINN. With it being now obsolete these groups needed a new mobile suit to replace them. Right now the far superior military mobile suits are mostly in control of their respective militaries, but an entirely third party built mobile suit would be perfect.

"Alright let's say we do this Ron, where would we have our factories?" he asked getting up from his chair and standing turning to look out the large window behind his desk that showed the large industrial district of Copernicus City.

"Well I have already done some scouting around and found a large factory on the outskirts of the district. It had been originally the primary factory Johnson PodWorks before they went under before the war. It is pretty much in good shape and can be easily re-tasked for building mobile suits. Another option is getting a place over at the Factory for they have plenty of space for us. A final option is myself going over to the Factory to get a facility going there and you staying here in Copernicus to get the facility going here making us having two factories," the other tech explained after a moment of thought making Flit nod in understanding.

"What about your family Ron are they willing to move to the Factory?" Flit asked looking over at his old friend to see him nodding.

"Yeah I have already talked about the possibility to them, and Lara really wants some new scenery after having to live her at Copernicus for a long time. Rory on the other hand has just graduated and he thinks he could find a job at the factory far-easier then here at Copernicus," Ron replied with a small smile on his face making Flit nod in understanding.

"That works and I would love to be at the head of my own company, without the politics of a large company like Morgenroete. Granted it has been far better in last few months since Orb was invaded and much of the higher-ups of the company having been killed or lost. So anyways I believe I accept your propostion. Now what is that design you mentioned earlier?" Flit asked returning to his seat making the older tech grin in pleasure before the two started to really talk about their new company.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Copernicus Crater  
August 15, CE71  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day found the two _Archangel _Class ships taking off from Copernicus alongside the three main support ships of the Peacekeeper Faction. The three transports filled with supplies and such bound for the Factory. Along the supplies were the three prototypes for the new Angel mobile suit. As the five ships left the peaceful lunar city behind the administration of the city knew that they really needed to get onto a war footing. Just in case the Alliance returned for another attempt in taking over the city. Far underneath the lunar surface the shipyards of the Dawn Civilian Shipyards started to come alive as they started construction on new defense ships for the city. Elsewhere the new mobile suit factory under Flit Asuno was in the process of gearing up to produce new mobile suits for the defense of the city.

Also several long-range cameras around the Lunar Nearspace of the Earth Sphere watched as the five ships left Copernicus behind. Several notable figures at Ptolemauese Lunar Base watched with frowns all around as the five ships left the city. They really wished they had the strength to try to invade the Lunar City once more. However a few wondered about sending a small force after those ships, for it would be worth it to take out two of the Faction's most powerful ships.

Even then the war continued on and plans where finalized as the war started to come to a final end. However the bloodiest battles still awaited and the war was far from over just yet.

-o-Fin-o-

**Post Chapter Notes:**

Well that is the fourth chapter of Part Two and I must say it took me longer to write then any of the others. Basically we get a look at the peaceful life along Copernicus City after the end of the battle. We see the meeting between Fiona Alexander, Athrun, and Kira at first then we get into the celebration of the victory over the Earth Alliance. We also get a look at some of Kira's past as he gives a lecture to some kids at the same school he and Athrun had attended years before hand along meeting one of his old teachers from that same school.

We also get a look into the new Angel Mobile Suit, which shall be so important in the Destiny story for this series. There is also some info on the rebuilt Worker Strike Daggers that have already been mentioned a few times. Basically they are Strike Daggers that are rebuilt into worker mobile suits. Nothing really new there. We also get some news about Flit Asuno and Ron Madorna creating their own business. Their first design will be introduced a bit down the road.

That said I shall leave you with the next Omake. So enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Omake 04: The Worst Mistake**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Onboard the ZAFT _Nazca _Class Destroyer _Vesalius _its commander one Rau Le Crueset stood looking out the bridge's main viewport at the slowing spinning form of Heliopolis Colony. The young ZAFT Commander had recently received news that the Earth Alliance where using the facilities in the colony to develop their own mobile suits for use against ZAFT's own machines. This was against the neutrality on the colony which is owned by the neutral nation of the Orb Union.

"Commander are you sure you don't want to get a hold of the council about this?" someone asked behind him making the masked Commander turn to look at the older man who was the ship's captain and his second in command.

"It will be too late; I have a sixth sense of these things. If we do not seize the moment now, later we will pay with our lives for our reluctance to take action. The Earth Forces new Mobile Weapons, we must secure them before they move them," the Commander mentioned turning back to stare at the colony, and wished he could see the darkened forms of the commando boats as they delivered their payload onto the colony. He was bit restless in this operation for it would his first major operation as a Commander of his own team.

"Well luckily you gave the pilots and commandos orders to follow Yellow Rules of Engagement," the Captain replied a moment later making his Commander nod as well for Yellow Rules of Engagement prevented the pilots or the commandos to attack civilian targets or personal. This was to prevent civilian causalities during the operation but still there would some causalities no matter how careful his men where.

"Yes I wasn't about to have anything to do with Orb maybe joining the Alliance against us," the Commander mentioned with a flinch before turning away from the viewport and took a seat in his command chair before looking down at this watch before nodding over at the Captain.

"Its time," he ordered and leaned back to watch as the ZAFT ships started their own part of the operation, an operation that would become one of ZAFT's worst mistakes ever during the war.

-o-o-

About hour or two later Rau was once again standing at the viewport of the bridge watching as two of his mobile suits once more entered the colony to find out what had happened to remaining prototypes along with the new battleship built to support all of the mobile suit prototypes. As the operation went on Rau had started to feel something was off about the entire operation. Therefore his orders to send a small recon party into the colony to find out what the heck was going on for they had lost contact with the last of commando teams thirty minutes before. They had been searching for the final two prototypes and had fallen out of contact.

"Commander! I think we may have a problem!" someone called out from the bridge's main lift making the Commander turn to see the red uniformed figure of Nicol Amalfi as he rushed out of the lift towards him. Nicol had been one of the pilots sent with the commandoes to capture the prototypes.

"What is it Nicol? What problem?" he asked as he started to feel his stomach plummet to his feet at the shocked look on the young pilot's face.

"Sir I don't think those mobile suits are prototypes for the Earth Alliance, for one the operating system used is very different from what our information had told us to expect in the first place. Also the Gold Frame the mobile suit I recovered sports a kind of development log in the computer, which basically says these mobile suits are for the defense of the Orb Union not for the Earth Alliance. In the log they mention the Alliance G-Project and that Orb managed to get some data of the project to help them develop their own mobile suits. However that is it," the pilot reported with wide-eyes making his Commander curse in shock before he turned to look at Captain Ades.

"Ades! Those IFF readings you where showing me earlier? You said they where all Orb IFFs and no Alliance IFF at all," he asked looking over at his reliable second in command.

"Yes Commander, the handful of mobile armors and the Mistrals used to defend the colony where all sporting Orb IFFs," the man reported with a flinch for he knew where this was going. Commander Le Crueset slowly fell into his command chair in shock before he shook his head.

"We were suckered and given false information! That damn informant was wrong! The mobile suits where indeed for the defense of Orb not for the Alliance. It all makes sense now! That Alliance transport we detected earlier wasn't heading here, no it had to been heading to Artemis! It makes sense! Artemis has been pretty much ignored for several months. It makes the perfect out of the way place to develop their mobile suits," the Commander mentioned out load making the others on the bridge look at one another in shock before they nodded for it did make sense.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we screwed up!" Ades mentioned as he too slumped into his seat in shock.

"Commander! Captain! Look at the colony!" Nicol said pointing out at the viewport towards the colony making the others on the bridge turn to stare out of the viewport as well to see it starting to fall apart much to their horror.

"Oh my god! This is not happening!" Ades mentioned as he got up from his chair and looking out with sick fascination as the colony broke up in many different pieces. The Commander however angry watched the breaking colony for he had a pretty good guess how it started to break apart like that.

"Damn it! It had to been Miguel with his Ion Cannon! I knew I shouldn't have let him take one into the colony like that!" Rau mentioned with a curse and turned to look at the ship's mobile suit operator.

"Operator! Can you detect either Miguel or Olor in that mess?" he asked hoping that Miguel was still alive so he could personally tear into him for this tragedy. The Operator quickly shook of her shock before turning to look at her readouts for a moment before she nodded.

"I only got Olor's GINN on my readouts sir, and he is now returning to the ship," the young woman reported making Rau and Ades nod in understanding at her.

"Ades once Olor is back onboard we shall pull back from the colony's Nearspace and await instructions from the Homeland. Also send off a message on the International Emergency Distress Channel towards the colony's remains that we are now backing off from the area, as well as a notice we were tricked in attacking the colony," he ordered looking over at his Captain who nodded in understanding as the Commander got up from his chair.

"What about you sir what are you going to do?" the older man asked looking over at his commander.

"I am going to personally put together a message to Supreme Chairman Clyne and the Council about what happened. Oh and when Olor is back on board send him to my quarters for I need to debrief him on what happened in there," he replied before leaving the bridge behind making the Captain flinch for he wouldn't want to be doing that before he turned to follow his orders. This was quite a mess and he hoped it didn't have any repercussions in the end.

-o-End-o-

Well here is another large Omake that I have written. Basically a what-if story where the Alliance never used Heliopolis as the development site for the G-project, and ZAFT attacked the colony anyways due to false information that there was a project there to develop mobile suits for the Alliance. Of course they only find the Astray Project developed by Morgenreote to protect Orb and its interests.

We also get a kinder more calm Rau Le Crueset due to another idea I had where he never got shortened telomeres and such making his go mad. Instead he chooses to join up with ZAFT to protect his new home.

Anyways I hope some people enjoyed this little what-if situation I put together for you all to enjoy.

I shall see you again in the next chapter!


	5. Phase Five: The Interbellum

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related in anyway with the popular Japanese Anime known as Mobile Suit Gundam SEED, including its sequel Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. I only own my own story, the plot of said story, and any characters that I have created. So please no lawyers I have no money to give them. **

Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolution: PART II

_A Mobile Suit Gundam SEED AU Novella _

_Written and brought to you,_

_by William R. Woods  
aka "Deathzealot"_

_With input and ideas from SethMKlein_

**Chapter BGM is Friendship To Last from Two Steps from Hell**

**Phase Five: The Interbellum **

_After the Battle of Copernicus there were these few weeks of honest peace with the entire planet in the iron control of the Earth Alliance and much of the surrounding Earth Sphere falling under the iron grip of the Alliance. Only Lagrange Two, Lagrange Four, and Lagrange Five remained out of the hands of the Alliance. Lagrange Two remained under the studious control of the combined Junk Guild and ZAFT fleets while Lagrange Four remained under the control of the Peacekeeper Faction for the rest of the war. The Lagrange Five area fell under the control of the ZAFT Forces. These last few weeks has basically become a stalemate as the Earth Alliance got ready to invade the Lagrange Five homeland of the Coordinators. The only thing breaking this stalemate was the Attack on __Ame No Minashira by the Alliance's Fourth and Sixth Mobile Assault Groups along with supporting forces which saw the destruction of the Archangel Class Mobile Assault Ship Malakhim and two smaller Odin Class Mobile Escort Ships. As well as the attack on the Peacekeeper Faction's two Archangel Class ships by the Alliance's 7__th__ Autonomous Combat Group, which would earn them the nickname the Twin Angel's of Fury as no ship from the Seventh survived. In the end these few weeks were basically only the calm before the storm and the storm was brewing. _

_- Taken from the __Campaign of Chaos: The Last Months of the Bloody Valentine War__  
Written by Captain Irwin Badigruel (Retired) & Rear Admiral Helena Chase (Retired)_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Main Dock  
Mobile Dock Mucliber (The Factory)  
August 18, CE71  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the Peacekeeper Faction's three main support ships along with their two escorts entered the main ship dock of the Mucliber Mobile Dock many could see the damages gracing the hull of the Twin _Archangel _Class ships. Admiral Henry Gloval noted this as he stood on the observation deck above the main dock with a frown before turning to look over at his aide standing next to them.

"So what did they report happened out there Hilde?" he asked his aide Lieutenant Hilde Schbeiker who looked down her computer tablet a moment to look over her notes before looking up at him.

"Well Captain Ramius reports that a small Earth Alliance Fleet jumped them short of Lagrange Two, which according to our intelligence sources was the 7th Autonomous Combat Group, and both ships managed to destroy every single ship of the group before they could get a shot off at the transports. They did this by getting up and close personal with the enemy ships and torn them apart literally at point blank range," the aide reported with a shake of her head in awe at the report. Admiral Gloval only nodded at this pleased to see that both ships did their job properly and had been the main reason for him leaving behind those ships to protect his support transports. However the idea of the Alliance sending off the small Autonomous Combat Groups to patrol around the Earth Sphere was troubling and did make sense.

"What of the report we received before the arrival of the support group of the attack on the Ame No Minashira Space Station?" he asked turning away from the large viewport that showed the mobile dock's main ship dock. The young aide once more looked down at her notes on the computer tablet.

"Well it appears that the Alliance sent both the Fourth and Sixth Mobile Assault Groups to test the defenses of the station or at least try to draw us out. Even then Orb's Second Fleet located at the station managed to defend the station and destroyed an _Archangel _Class and two _Odin _Class ships in return for heavy damages on the _Izumo _Class Battleships _Izumo _and _Tsukuyomi_. That along with twenty percent losses in their mobile suit squadrons," she reported making the elderly Admiral look impressed for a Mobile Assault Group was basically a group centered around an _Arcangel _Class ships with two to three _Odin _Class Mobile Escort Ships filling out the rest of the group. That was quite a lot of firepower to throw at three _Izumo _Class Battleships and a space station.

"That is actually quite a feat. Any ideas on how they managed to rough up the Alliance Forces like that?" he asked looking over at his aide to see her looking through further notes before nodding.

"Actually Lady Mina sent a complete report on the battle to Lady Cagalli who shared it with us. It appears that the station had a smaller version of our new cloaked defenses that took the Alliance by surprise not to mention the heavy mobile suit garrison of the station," she reported with a nod making the Admiral blink in surprise before nodding in understanding.

"Alright time to head for the debriefing and meeting with the rest of the command council," the Admiral mentioned before starting towards the council room with Hilde hot on his heels.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Main Meeting Room  
Mobile Dock Mucliber  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes later found the entire command council of the Faction gathered in the Factory's main meeting room once more. As the two _Archangel _Class captains along with their senior officers slipped into the room the Admiral nodded and signaled the start of the meeting.

"Well first of all I am sorry for having this meeting soon after the arrival of the Support Group from Copernicus, but this meeting is a long time in coming due to several delays after we left Copernicus City. Mainly this is a debriefing and think tank on how we did at the Battle of Copernicus, and then after that we shall get a report from Director Simmons on some new mobile suits. So to start I would like to give the floor to Commander Lisa Hayes of the _Mediator_. Commander?" the Admiral started looking around the room at the various officers gathered in the large meeting room.

"Well the idea of having the _Sheppard _Class ships at the front of the fleet with the _Archangel _Class ships was an excellent idea for it allowed the ships to really use their heavy firepower against the enemy fleet. Not to mention the heavy defenses of the ships allowed us to shrug off many of the enemy counterattacks. However the problem is that it leaves the _Eternal _pretty much unescorted due the _Sheppard _Class designed to be the escorts for that ship," the auburn haired commander reported looking around the gathered officers making a few of them nod in agreement including the Admiral himself who had decided to put the three ships on the front lines, though he frowned at the reminder of leaving the _Eternal _open to attack for while it had its own defenses it was not enough to thwart a dedicated attack on the ship.

"I think I may have a situation for that Commander Hayes, for our two _Izumo _Class ships would be perfect for that role. For I don't believe they belong really at the front lines as our last few battles along with the recent attack on Ame No Minashira have shown us this. Don't get me wrong they are heavily armed and powerful with its Gottfried and Lohengrin Cannons but the ships are lightly armored due to their history of being transports," Captain Nadia Links of the _Susanoo _mentioned with a thoughtful look on her face making the other _Izumo _Class commander Colonel Kisaka nod in understanding for it made sense while some of the others nodded as well.

"I agree. For while we basically call the _Izumo _Class a battleship, in reality they are simply a heavily armed mobile suit carrier that can double as a gunship thanks to the Gottfried and Lohengrins," Captain Badigurel noted with a frown leaning back in her seat making some of the other officers nod in agreement with the young captain of the _Dominion_.

"So you are saying we should treat the _Izumo _Class ships as large carriers and keep them back with the _Eternal_?" Admiral Gloval mentioned looking over at the woman he considered to his niece who nodded over at him.

"With the ability to support the front line with heavy supporting fire if needed, since with our Quantum Communication Link between our ships we can easily call for heavy fire from the _Izumo _Class ships to saturate an area of the battle with either the Gottfried or Lohengrin Cannons," the Captain of the _Dominion _replied with a nod of her head over to her sort-of Uncle who looked thoughtful.

"So we would basically act like the United States Naval Battleships after the end of the Common Era's Second World War?" Colonel Kisaka mentioned with a thoughtful look making a few of the officers who didn't know their Common Era history look confusedly at him wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"We could also use my Blitz Daggers as advanced spotters for a strike like that. I can only image the turmoil we can unleash onto an unsuspecting mobile suit formation when a barrage of beam fire tears into them from no where," Lieutenant Commander Belfangan Clouseau commander of the Dragoon Team onboard the _Loki _with a chuckle and a grin at the thought of a mobile suit formation getting torn apart like that.

"That could work but the question is what would be the maximum range we could call in support fire like that?" Lieutenant Colonel Brian Carter asked with a frown making a few more of the mobile suit pilots look over at their shipboard officers who blinked at that question. However before a discussion could erupt over this the Admiral held up a hand to stall it before it could begin.

"That is something we can discuss later, right now we need to talk about the Battle of Copernicus. I will make a note however about switching the _Izumo _Class ships to become the flagship's main escorts. That said does anyone have anything else they want to say about the battle or any changes we need to make due to what happened during the battle?" he asked looking around at the officers before Captain Murrue Ramius got up with a nod.

"I would like to mention that the idea of the _Archangel _and _Sheppard _Class ships becoming the Fleet's fist is a good idea. It also allows our most powerful mobile suit units to be at the front of the fight with the other standard mobile suits behind them supporting them," the Captain of the _Archangel _mentioned a thoughtful look making Admiral Gloval nod and made another note alongside the first. However before he could say anything in response he was surprised by Captain Vince Grant standing up from his position.

"I have been talking with some of my officers and it is our belief that we are wasting the usefulness of the _Loki _and its attached mobile suits on being a scout or an ambush unit like we have been doing. Instead I think the best use for them is scouting out the enemy command ships and taking them out as well as laying out some surprises to make the most chaos we can behind enemy lines," the tall man mentioned surprising majority of the officers gathered while Admiral Gloval looked thoughtful at this.

"That actually works since thanks to the new refit on the _Loki _and the Blitz Daggers you can remain cloaked for a long time. It also allows you take out the enemies supply ships as well. I like it and I shall make another note about this. Is there anything else before I give some final statements and turn the meeting over to Director Simmons?" he asked looking around the other officers and was surprised to see Lieutenant Colonel Brian Carter standing up.

"One final thing Admiral I would like to mention that I am looking to reorganize the Faction's Mobile Suit squadrons. For trying to place the G-Weapons in the group is actually restricting them therefore I have decided to release them as basically making them free agents and not bound to any squadron," the veteran mobile suit pilot mentioned looking around at the group of officers nodding to the handful of G-Weapon or Gundam pilots along them. The Admiral nodded at this pleased at this for he basically thought it was the best choice. Already the two more powerful G-Weapons of the group had already been basically free agents and releasing the rest to do same would work wonders. It would also allow the Faction's Mobile Suit Group to allow the more powerful G-Weapons to punch through enemy lines allowing them to follow through.

"Alright then now that's out of the way, I am sure you all heard about the Attack on the Support Group and the Attack on Ame No Minashira. You also have all read the reports already on them before this meeting therefore we shall not discuss anything further on that right now. We may later on, but for now this meeting is turned over Director Simmons. Director the floor is yours," the Admiral mentioned looking over the group before nodding to the newly elected Director of Morgenroete who nodded at him before taking a spot in front of the large briefing table that officers where gathered around.

"Thank you Admiral. First I must apologize to you all for not informing you of handing over some Astrays to the Copernicus Guard. That said I would like to introduce you all to the new WMS-01 Angel Prototype Mobile Suits," she said with a short bow to the officers before clicking the remote in her hand lighting up the screen behind her with the specs for the new mobile suit making the mobile suit pilots along the group to look at them in surprise.

"Like mentioned these are only prototypes for the Angel and are jointly developed by Morgenroete and the newly organized Weaver Design Bureau. There still some troubles before it can be further mass produced. There are currently three prototypes along with a fourth that is set-up as a two-seater trainer for those who want get to trained in these new mobile suits. That said I have a paper version of the Angel's specs for those who are interested in looking it over. Any questions?" she said before looking around at the others before Kira Yamato got up with a frown.

"I seem to remember Miss Simmons that Mister Asuno at Copernicus was the main developer of this unit along with some support from Mister Weaver here at the Factory, and that you started another project here. Is there anything on this other project you have been working on?" he asked with a frown looking over at her and was surprised but a few of the chuckle from the other officers.

"I know you just arrived back at the Factory Mister Yamato so you haven't yet seen my new project. So to those who don't know about this, I like to introduce all to the Raysta mobile suit," Director Simmons mentioned with a smile before clicking her little remote once more showing another series of specs for yet another mobile suit. Unlike the Angel however this new mobile suit looked to be a non-combat worker type.

"The MWF-02 Raysta is a new worker mobile suit based heavily on the Astray series and is basically a civilian version of that same mobile suit. This comes about after one of my techs Yoon Sefan approached me with some Junk Techs to see about designing a new worker mobile suit for the use of the Junk Guild as well as other civilian groups. Granted we already have the MWF-01S Spade, but they are basically rebuilt Strike Dagger these new Raystas are built from the ground up to be worker mobile suits. If you have stayed around the Main Dock a little longer Mister Yamato you would seen several Raystas of the first production run of the mobile suit unloading the transports of the support force alongside some of the Spades," Director Simmons mentioned with a small smile on her face making Kira blink in surprise before shrugging and sitting back down in his seat much to the amusement of the others. That done Admiral Gloval once more got control of the meeting.

"Now the reason I had Director Simmons giving you a report on the new Angel Mobile Suit is that once this war is over I have some plans to form a new third-party group with the mandate of hunting pirates and terrorists, a group who would be equipped with this new mobile suit. This plan is already supported by Governor Mallory of Copernicus, and several others moderates on Earth or in the PLANTs that support us in some way. This group will also be the center of a new Peacekeeper Faction if another war manages to start. Of course this is only some contingency planning in case another war does happen in the future," the Admiral mentioned looking over at the gathered officers to see many of them agreeing with him with a few of the more liberal minded officers looking undecided about this.

"No worries for I don't think the entire Peacekeeper Faction will transfer to this new group, for some of the ships and crews will return to their respective nations, at least all but the Alliance or ZAFT ships anyways. Also these plans are not made in stone and will be discussed plenty of times before the group is officially formed. That said I believe that this meeting is over for now," the Admiral mentioned looking around at the gathered officers of the Peacekeeper Factions to see many of them nodding in understanding about this.

"That said this debriefing about the Battle of Copernicus is officially over and if there are any questions or requests for me I am free to discuss anything you wish for the rest of the day," he went to say with a nod and watched as the officers started to get up heading towards wherever they wanted to go a few heading over to him while others exited the meeting room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Secondary Mobile Suit Hanger  
Mobile Dock Mucliber  
August 19, CE71  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In one of the smaller secondary mobile suit hangers of the Factory a day after the arrival of the Faction's Support Group and escorts found Admiral Gloval looking up at a trio of mobile suits gracing the small hanger. Standing next to him is Director Erica Simmons who was giving him a quick run down on the new mobile suits.

"Basically these mobile suits are only the prototypes of the Angel series and don't have the new power generator the later produced models will have, though it does have everything else," Director Simmons reported looking up at the trio of mobile suits.

"Is there any ideas on who will be piloting these machines Director?" the Admiral asked turning to look over at her and was surprised to see her chuckling.

"Yes Admiral the original test pilots will be piloting them and I believe their personal jackets are waiting on your desk in your office. Basically they are Copernicus City natives and had taken part in the Battle of Copernicus so they are not rookies. The leader I believe is even more of a veteran then his subordinates but I don't know how that can be and you have to look over his jacket to find that out," the Director mentioned with an another chuckle making the Admiral shake his head at her with an amused look on his face before turning back to look up at the mobile suits.

"Now I just need to figure out which ship to put these guys onto," the Admiral mentioned with a frown as he thought about the various ships in the Faction that didn't have full mobile suit compliment.

"Well the _Goshawk _would be the best bet or we could wait when the _Keeper _is finished. I would prefer to them on board a ship like the _Archangel _for the hanger crew are experienced in taking care of prototype mobile suits," Director Simmons mentioned with a frown eying the mentioned prototype mobile suits in front of the two of them making the Admiral nod in understanding before he thought a moment.

"I think the _Goshawk _would be the best bet, for they are the only ones who have the hanger space for all three mobile suits. The _Dominion _only has space for another two machines; same with the _Loki_, every other ship has a full hanger. Besides I think these pilots will be more comfortable onboard the _Goshawk _not to mention they may know Commander Chevlier and his wingmate already so it would be the best," the Admiral mentioned with a nod of his head before turning his attention back to the Director with an raised eyebrow.

"Now all this about the Angel Prototypes are out of way I need to ask. What is this I hear about Flit Asuno and that buddy of his starting their own company building mobile suits?" he asked with curious look on his face making the woman blink in surprise before shaking her head.

"Yes they are forming their own company and are going to be putting out mobile suits for use by Third Parties due to the GINN becoming obsolete they thought that the various third parties out there needed a new fresh mobile suit design. Since with myself in control of Morgenroete and the other remaining company executives leashed to prevent another Heliopolis Incident happening it makes sense for them to do so," the Director explained with a nod her head making the Admiral shake his head for he could understand the reasoning behind their decision. Still it was quite a surprise to hear about this.

"Anyways Director I need to get back to my office and that damn paperwork," he said with a sigh turning away from the prototype mobile suits along with the Director.

"It is the same here. I liked my job better when I was only in charge of the Astray design team and not in overall charge of the company itself," she replied with a mournful sigh making the Admiral chuckle in sympathy for her before nodding to her and leaving the hanger behind. Before long the hanger was once more empty leaving only the three prototypes alone in their berths.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Main Shipyard  
Mobile Dock Mucliber  
August 30, CE71  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Over a week later found the Peacekeeper Faction Command Council gathered in an observation room looking over the Factory's main shipyard as the fourth _Sheppard _Class Cruiser built slipped out of its shipyard berth. After several months being built along with a few delays the _Sheppard _Class Cruiser _Keeper _was finished and ready to join her sisters in serving the Peacekeeper Faction. The six MBF-M1 Astray mobile suits that only been transferred to the ship earlier that day stood on the ship's forward deck standing at attention while at their feet much of the ship's crew stood in Normal Suits facing the observation room. As the ship passed by the observation room the gathered crew saluted while the larger mobile suits clumsy did the same. The gathered command council did the same as the ship started to head out of the shipyard towards the main dock and onto its very brief shakedown cruise around Lagrange Four. As the ship left the shipyard behind the gathered officers of the council started to clap and cheer. At the back of the officers Admiral Gloval turned to look at the man standing at his side with a smile.

"Its amazing you managed to get the _Keeper _finished in time Jose," the Admiral mentioned to the man behind the design and construction of the _Sheppard _Class cruisers along much of the new weapons introduced by the Peacekeeper Faction.

"Yeah but I don't think the _Arbiter _or the sixth ship will be ready in time though," Jose mentioned with a frown nodding to the two berths on either side of the now empty berth were the _Keeper _had been built. The one on the left had the half-finished hull of the _Sheppard _Class Cruiser _Arbiter _while the right one only sported the half-built keel of the yet unnamed sixth ship of the class.

"True the _Arbiter _won't be finished till the end of September and the sixth ship won't be done till early November," another man mentioned from his place standing behind the engineer. This is Ryan Duke another member of the extended Duke family who where good friends with Jose and his own family. He also was another engineer reasonable for the construction of the _Sheppard _Class ships.

"So Ryan do you think we should only build six ships or built a few more?" the Admiral asked turning his attention to the younger engineer since he was the one officially in charge of the shipyard while Jose was in charge of the entire Mobile Dock, who blinked at this before shrugging at him.

"Well sir you are the one who is planning on having the _Sheppard _Class being the main ship of choice for your post-war anti-terrorist taskforce. That is a question that shall answered by the peace talks and a treaty. However we won't be bored since we are going to be starting to construct our own version of that new ship design from the Dawn Shipyards, not mention the Junk Guild wants another few _Cornelius _Class Tenders for their use, since Morgenroete have kindly gave us the original design earlier," the man mentioned with a nod of his head. The Admiral only nodded at this for he had been told the future plans for the shipyard earlier that week in another meeting but he also knew the younger man was right about the size of his planned anti-terrorist taskforce was something the peace talks would have to take care of.

"That is true Ryan, we will just have to see then," he mentioned before turning back to the others in the observation room with a frown having a bad feeling about a future peace treaty. With a shake of his head he soon joined the celebrations.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Main Meeting Room  
Mobile Dock Mucliber  
September 11, CE71  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Another week later found the Command Council of the Peacekeeper Faction gathered once more in Factory's main meeting room. This time they where discussing the last two weeks on the war front or rather what little has happened. The gathered officers happened to be kind of confused over the Earth Alliance waiting for so long to attack the PLANTs directly. They also were a bit confused over the PLANTs and ZAFT just waiting for the attack to happen. As Admiral Gloval took a seat he looked around at the officers around him and smile knowing that any of them where no longer strangers to him. All of them he knew by name and even a few he considered friends. However he quickly shook his head and cleared his throat to get their attention and nodded when they all looked over at him waited for the briefing.

"Well you are most likely wondering about the movements of the Earth Alliance, and why they haven't attacked yet? So to answer that question I will hand you over to Colonel Evan Maistroff who had been a member of the Earth Alliance Intelligence Department for several months and knows what is really going on with the Alliance higher-ups. Colonel?" the Admiral said before nodding over to the standing figure of Colonel Evan Maistroff who only bowed his head towards the Admiral before turning his attention to the gathered officers.

"First of all let me mention that much of the delay of the Earth Alliance's operations against the PLANTs is due to the construction of more nuclear warheads. Since the former Eurasian President Fontaine and former Atlantic Federation President Vickers much of their respective nuke stockpiles had been destroyed in the wake of the Bloody Valentine. This had been the reason for Blue Cosmos to assassinate Fontaine, while Vickers was on his way out of office and escaped being killed by Blue Cosmos. Thanks to the efforts of some of the radicals in the military of both nations several nukes had been saved from destruction, but not enough for their plans to destroy the PLANTs. So they needed more nukes," he mentioned with a pained look on his face while the various officers of the Peacekeeper flinched at this. All of them had been aware of the Alliance wanting to once more use nukes during any attack on the PLANTs, but hearing it was something else.

"Another major reason for the delay is that the Earth Alliance was reorganizing the entire Earth Orbital Fleet as well as forming two new fleets, along with perfecting mobile suit operations in their fleet. The Earth Alliance is also converting much of their _Agamemnon _Class Flagships, and re-commissioned _Charger _Class Light Carriers into mobile suit carriers. This comes about after the decision from Alliance Command to remove the Moebius Mobile Armor from the entire fleet and replace with the Dagger mobile suit series. I am sure you all noticed that the Fifth Fleet didn't sport any mobile armor units during the Battle of Copernicus, not even on the _Drake _Class Escorts," he reported after several moments mentally gathering him-self after the announcement of the nukes. Now he was looking around the room to see many of the officers nodding in agreement. He was surprised to see one of them Lieutenant Commander Mu La Flagga was now standing up.

"Yes that's true I recall seeing one of the retreating _Drake _Class of Fifth Fleet taking on-board a Strike Dagger. By on-board I meant inside the ship, for it seems like they have refitted the mobile armor maintenance bay on the _Drake _Class into a very small mobile suit hanger. I don't know how many they carry in that small hanger but it is not that much," the Hawk of Endyimon mentioned with a nod of his head towards the intelligence officer who blinked at this but nodded. He had mentioned the small maintenance bay on the _Drake _Class Escorts that allowed it to repair its attached mobile armor force when needed.

"Yes Commander that is quite true and my remaining sources have reported that the new _Drake _Class Refits are able to carry two mobile suits, though it should be mentioned they cannot support Strike pack able mobile suits. There also some plans to equip them with some sort of exterior linear catapults in the near future," he replied nodding to the pilot who retook his seat while the Colonel looked around at the officers to see anyone else wanted to say anything else.

"Now moving back on track for my briefing here. I am sure you are all aware that the Earth Alliance hasn't really been sitting back on their laurels waiting for their various preparations to be finished. They have launched attacks on the supply lines for the PLANTs from Lagrange Two and even a major attack on Barnacle Space Dock itself, though the local forces managed to somehow push them back without any damage to the dock itself. They also have been sending out recon missions to find our base of operations so they can destroy us once they are done with the PLANTs. So far they haven't even gotten close to the Factory, and we have heard reports that these recon missions are staging out of Columbus Colony," he reported before hitting a button on his hand control which turned on the large screen behind him which now as showing a map of the entire Lagrange Four area with one of the damaged colonies highlighted.

"While I had proposed a mission to attack Columbus Colony to the Admiral, so we can remove the Alliance from L4 all together. The Admiral refused mentioning that if we did it would have been easier for the Alliance to track us down. Even then we have been keeping a weathered eye on this base using our Ghost and Blitz Daggers to observe them since they arrived. Now it appears that we are in the final stretch of this war for the Alliance is getting ready for their operation to wipe out the PLANTs, starting with taking out the Boaz Space Fortress before going on to take on Jachin Due and the PLANTs themselves. Within the next eight days the Earth Alliance Fourth, Sixth, Seventh, Ninth and Tenth Fleets will be moving out from the moon on a heading towards L5 and the PLANTs. To get there ourselves in time we need to leave in the next few days," the intelligence man reported looking over at the Admiral with a shake of head for he now agreed with the man but then he hadn't. However he quickly shook his head before clicking his remote once more showing a slide showing an overview of the forces gathered for the Alliance's attack on Lagrange Five.

"That said I would like to give you all a very quick and dirty briefing on the gathered forces for the attack. As I mentioned earlier the Alliance has gathered their Fourth, Sixth, Seventh, Ninth, and Tenth Orbital Fleets for this operation against the PLANTs. Of these fleets only the Fourth and Ninth are full-on battle fleets, the other three are pure carrier fleets. The Tenth is actually the smallest only sporting several carriers and a handful of escorts for them. They also have several smaller taskforces included in the fleet, including a few of their new mobile assault groups. However the gathered fleet is still a daunting sight, with forty-eight assorted light carriers, thirty-two regular carriers basically a mix of _Agamemnon _Class and _Saratoga _Class carriers, over eighty battleships, one hundred fifty escorts, twelve cruisers, and thirty frigates. They also have seven _Archangel _Class Mobile Assault Ships, and sixteen _Odin _Class Mobile Escort Ships of the remaining six mobile assault groups. While the mobile suit compliment of this fleet is even more daunting with around two thousand assorted mobile suits, though some reports have the number at three thousand," the man reported as he went through several slides of the overview showing dedicated ORBATs of the various Earth Alliance Fleets stolen by agents of the Faction, and other such documents. Around the table many of the officers went white in shock at these numbers, while others just blinked in shock before shaking their heads.

"Colonel do you have any figures on the ZAFT Fleet?" Captain Alicia Sheppard asked with looking up at the man. The man only blinked at this before nodding and entering a few commands into a small control panel at the front of the table changing the series of slides to show what information they had on the ZAFT forces gathered to defend the PLANTs from the Earth Alliance attack.

"Yes Captain Sheppard I do, thanks to the few remaining agents from the Clyne Faction still on the PLANTs. Let's see there we go," he mentioned looking over at the former ZAFT officer who nodded at him before the Colonel turned his attention back to the screen controls and nodded when he found what he was looking for before clicking his remote which changed the screen to show an overview and breakdown on the ZAFT Forces.

"The ZAFT Fleet currently stands at forty-six _Nazca _Class Destroyers, and one hundred twenty five _Laurasia _Class Frigates. Of those forces four _Nazca _Class ships and eight _Laurasia _Class ships are not currently at the PLANTs and are protecting the Barnacle Space Dock keeping the supply lines of the PLANTs open while another larger fleet of fifty-six ships are assigned to Boaz. ZAFT also has converted several of their _Restorer _Class Heavy Transports into crude heavy mobile suit carriers which four of them are with the Boaz Defense Fleet. However ZAFT also sports the Space Fortress of Jachin Due which sports large anti-ship guns as a large mobile suit garrison. It is thanks to this along with several other small minor space bases located along the PLANTs that allow ZAFT to sport just fewer than four thousand various mobile suits outnumbering the Alliance mobile suit force by a good margin. Boaz sports a similar heavy anti-ship gun armament as Jachin but sports a lower Mobile Suit garrison with only three hundred mobile suits compared to Jachin's five hundred. However the vast majority of these mobile suits are aging GINNs which many are piloted by rookies with little or no experience. Meanwhile the Alliance pilots while still sporting a fair amount of rookies have a larger number of veteran pilots thanks to their earlier fights and Skirmishes. So things are looking grim for the PLANTs currently," he mentioned and showed his audience the various captured documents with a few clicks of his remote. Admiral Gloval eyed these documents and nodded with a grim look on his face.

"Boaz will fall no matter what ZAFT does. The only thing they do is cut down the numbers of the Alliance Forces that would be later attacking Lagrange Five. If they had brought Boaz closer to L5 they wouldn't have this problem. Captain Waltfield you have any insight to the reason for this?" the Admiral mentioned with a grim tone before looking over at his flag captain who blinked at this before looking thoughtful at the question asked of him. For everyone knew that after the Battle of Nova, ZAFT had attached numerous flare motors onto the larger asteroid and brought it finally to a point half-way between the moon and Lagrange Five. This was to protect the likely Earth Alliance approach vector towards Lagrange Five. The large asteroid constantly needed to adjust its position to the combined gravity of the planet and the moon shifted the fortress slightly ever so often. Thanks to the already attached Flare Motors the new renamed Boaz could easily adjust its position when needed without any real difficulty.

"Well Admiral, originally when it was decided that Nova would become another defense fortress for the homeland, it was decided to place there to thwart a repeat of the First Battle of Jachin Due, basically the Alliance sending one of their fleets towards L5 to attack the homeland directly. There was some talk about placing Boaz on the edge of the Lagrange Five or some miles from L5 and then putting another similar fortress anchoring the other end of L5 which combined with Jachin would form a defense bubble around the homeland. Then it was pointed out that the fleet presence at Artemis at Lagrange Three was minimal. Besides we had plenty of patrols going through L3 constantly due to the heavy pirate presence located there. So that ideas was scrapped and Boaz was anchored at its current position," Captain Waltfield reported with a nod his head towards the Admiral who blinked at this before shrugging and turning his attention to the still somewhat shocked officers over the size of the Alliance Fleet making the elderly Admiral sigh at this before waving Colonel Masitroff off who could only nod at this commander and returned to his seat while Admiral stood to take the man's place at the head of the table looking over his officers.

"Alright everyone I am sure you are all shocked over the overwhelming numbers of the Earth Alliance Fleet, as well as the ZAFT Fleet and wondering how we are going to stand up to such two large and separate forces. Well for one we are going to avoid any combat with ZAFT, due them defending their own homeland. It would be pointless to be fighting them as well as the Alliance. However we might still end up in combat with ZAFT but hopefully they will have their hands full with keeping the Alliance Fleet off the PLANTs themselves. What we are going to do is hunt down the Alliance leadership and taking it out along with much of their nuclear attack capable units out as well. This should hopefully make the Alliance Fleet back off enough for us to force a cease-fire between the two sides and with a little luck a peace treaty. Even then it will get messy and I am sure many of you will not be returning here. However in the effort to even the odds the best I can, I have called in help from a few of our allies. First the Copernicus Guard will be sending a small fleet to help us and will meet up with us on the way to Lagrange Five, while the Orb Remnant has sent us two more of their _Izumo _Class Battleships which will arrive sometime tomorrow morning. Hopefully this shall give us enough of an edge to fulfill our mission against this horrible war," he said looking over the gathered officers to seem them perking up a bit over his speech while a few of them where shaking their heads with frown on their faces and the Admiral felt his stomach sinking when he noticed all of these officers where all former ZAFT officers. With a sigh the Admiral waved at Captain Waltfield the senior former ZAFT officer to talk once more.

"Admiral I am sorry to say this but Chairman Zala will not just leave us alone and will try to take us out along with the attacking Alliance forces. Hopefully he can see reason and not split his forces too much against the Alliance however we still are going to need to find him wherever he is and then send forces to either capture him or kill him. For he would fight the Alliance, or as he sees it the Naturals, along with us to the last Coordinator pilot or solider he has left. So again it is not going to be that simple," the ZAFT officer mentioned making the other officers flinch back at this but a few of the more veteran officers could only nod in agreement with the Captain's proposal, including Athrun Zala the man's own son much to his own pain and sadness.

"Yes Admiral my father is no longer the man who raised me and loved my mother. He has been consumed with an overwhelming need to kill off every single Natural down to the last child. We must capture him or god help me, kill him," Athrun mentioned with a pained looked on his face making his closest friends move to comfort him. The Admiral seeing this sighed before nodding in understanding.

"Very well how would we do that then? Any suggestions?" he asked looking around the gathered officers and was surprised to see the form of 1st Lieutenant Joseph O'Neill standing up with a grim look on his face.

"I believe it would be best for my unit to do this. For we don't have any other mobile infantry force in the Faction that has the training or the ability to pull this off. We can use that prototype assault shuttle Mister Weaver and his boys put together to get to the target once we find him," the Marine mentioned with a nod of his head making a few of the officers nod in agreement for it made sense the Marines of O'Neill's unit were really their only unit able to pull this mission off. Captain Waltfield nodded at this for it made sense but he needed to make a few changes.

"Lieutenant it is a good idea but you are going to need some support, for Zala will be either on a ZAFT ship or a ZAFT base, therefore you will need someone to tell you where the hell to go. My aide Martin DeCosta and a few of my boys from the old Waltfield Team would be the perfect support for your unit. They are all trained infantry and with some effort can be folded into your unit. Not to mention they could easily get a hold of any of the remaining Clyne Faction supporters to help in the mission," the former ZAFT officer mentioned with a frown looking over at the Marine to see him reel back in shock and anger before he started to think and with some reluctance nodded with a sigh for the other man was right.

"Well that takes of that problem and that said the majority of you are all dismissed. Only Captain Badigurel and Captain Waltfield remain behind with my staff. We are going to need to put our heads together to come up with a few more plans in case of something else comes about spoiling our mission," he mentioned with a nod to the officers making them all started to filter out of the room leaving behind the Admiral's staff and two of the more military think-tanks of the Faction to discuss further plans.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
_Mobile Dock Mulciber  
Deep L4 Zone  
Lagrange Four, Earth Sphere  
September 13, CE71  
_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few days later found the entire Peacekeeper Faction Fleet moving out from their base and the place they called home for the last two months heading towards the distant Lagrange Five where they knew that last battle of this war would be fought. The entire fleet of the Faction was gathered ready for departure from the area. It was quite a sight to many onboard the Factory, with four _Sheppard _Class Battlecruisers, two _Laurasia _Class Frigates, one _Nazca _Class Destroyer, two _Archangel _Class Mobile Assault Ships, one _Loki _Class Mobile Stealth Ship, four _Izumo _Class Battleships, a modified and rebuilt _Drake _Class Escort, a similar rebuilt _Washington _Class Missile Frigate, one modified _Agamemnon _Class Carrier, a single _Fox _Class Patrol Ship, and the flagship itself the beautiful _Eternal _Class Support Ship _Eternal _leading the way with the four bulldog like _Izumo _Class escorts trailing behind it forming an arrowhead pointing towards the distant Lagrange Point. With many flares of light the fleet started its engines and made its way through the clustered debris surrounding it. On the flag bridge of the _Eternal _Admiral Henry Gloval the commander of this entire force looked on with a proud look before he turned his attention towards the face of Jose Weaver who had almost single handily helped create this large force and supported them through these last several weeks.

"Well Jose looks like we are moving out. Leave the light on for us for we going to need it," the Admiral mentioned to the man, a man that become a close friend to the former Earth Alliance Admiral who could only smile at this before getting a crafty look on his face.

"Oh we leave the light on Admiral, but it may closer then you think in the end. The Factory's engines are just about finished, and once we are done we shall be moving towards Lagrange Five," the engineer replied with a chuckle making the Admiral blink in surprise at this having almost forgot that the Factory sported huge nuclear engines able to push the ship towards anywhere in the Earth Sphere. Before he shook off his shock and chuckled in response to the engineer.

"Understood loud and clear Jose. See you guys in a few weeks, hopefully victory in hand and a peace treaty ready to be hashed out," the Admiral mentioned with a grim look making the Engineer nod in understanding knowing that no matter how the battle went the Peacekeeper Fleet would lose a few ships in the process.

"Godspeed Admiral," the other man mentioned before closing the link with the Admiral turning his attention the Admiral knew to another link one with the bridge of the ship talking to his niece Lacus Clyne, one of the few remaining member of his close family left. The Admiral could only smile sadly at this and turned his attention to other matters as the Peacekeeper Faction Fleet started to push its way through the debris field the surrounded the Deep L4 Region of space on course towards Lagrange Five and the last battle of the horrible war.

-o-End-o-

**Post Chapter Notes: **

Well there is Chapter Five of Part II of Resolution and we are almost there folks. Another two main chapters, and then the Epilogue before we are finished with this story finally after a few years after it began it would finally be over. Now I am going to say that this post-chapter note is going to be a bit larger then normal. Hopefully it won't but you know me and my notes they tend to get larger then a planned so I am warning you all now.

Alright first I am sure a few readers are going to question the bit about the _Izumo _Class Battleship, and it not being really a battleship. Well a few months ago I would agree with you, but recently I have started thinking about the _Izumo _Class and noticed that while it is powerful it doesn't even stand up with the _Archangel _and the other such ships. For one, while it is mentioned in several sources, I don't think the _Izumo _has laminated armor no matter how many say it does. For it was originally a transport, built to go between Heliopolis and the Mainland. It wouldn't have laminated armor anyways for it was only a transport, granted the modular pieces may have the armor like how they are the ones which sport the ships entire weapon compliment but still for the purpose of this story it doesn't have laminated armor period. It however does sport a limited anti-beam coating similar to fanon believe of anti-beam coating on some of the ships of either side. It is nowhere near affective as the laminated armor and the laminated anti-beam coating on the _Sheppard _Class. Basically it all boils down to that the _Izumo _Class is a Carrier Battleship, which basically means to me along with a few others that it is a carrier first and a battleship second. Basically it is a carrier that sports heavy firepower for use against enemy ships.

That said we need to move on to some more issues I need to discuss. First up would be the idea of having a force ready to capture or kill Patrick Zala. This is something that should have happened in the series and not as an afterthought with Eileen Canaver and her posse arriving along with Athrun and Cagalli with the single bodyguard arriving to disable GENESIS. Therefore in this story we have a mobile infantry force ready to move when Zala is located. This is one of the major reasons for my introduction of the Marines during Divergence. Jeez! That was so long ago! Anyways moving on, I am sure some you are saying what about Azeral. Well he doesn't have an excuse and the Peacekeeper Faction know thanks to the remaining Valkyrie Faction agents along the Earth Alliance that he will be with the Fleet so they are planning on destroying his ship with him onboard no questions about it.

Next up the size of both the Alliance and ZAFT Fleets are going to make many either upset or neutral about it. I admit I kind of fudged the numbers and remember these are only preliminary numbers not the final count, therefore expect a few surprises during these last two battles. The Alliance Fleet is mentioned in the series to be larger then the ZAFT fleet hands down. I may increase the size before this chapter gets posted just because I am currently having some thoughts after I put in the numbers on the ZAFT Fleet. Also some may wonder over the idea that no other _Eternal _Class ships are along the defense forces well that is one of the surprises I mentioned earlier. The _Legacy _for those interested is going to be the flagship for the Lagrange Two Defense Fleet.

Now onto the location of Boaz, for this is something I am never sure about for some sources claim it was moved after the Battle of Nova; while some other sources having it remaining at Lagrange Four. Well for one I couldn't do that with the Peacekeeper Faction main base remaining at L4 and not to mention the dates of Battle of Boaz and the Second Battle of Jachin Due are a bit off if Boaz was at L4. For I believe it takes three days travel time between the moon and to either L4 or L5 so it would take a few more days for the Alliance fleet to arrive at L5. The dates of the two battles are only a handful of days apart therefore I made the decision to have Boaz in a static position half-way between the moon and L5 as a forward defense base for the PLANTS.

That said I do believe that is the last major issue I need to talk about. Yikes! An entire page of notes! /grumble/ I apologize everyone for the long notes! Hopefully this Omake will help in my apology! Enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Omake 05: We Aren't In Kansas Anymore**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With a soft curse a young pink-haired lady recovered from nearly falling as she ran from the monsters that were after her. She couldn't understand this, one moment she was at the peace talks for the ending of the Bloody Valentine War and the next moment she was here in this hellhole. It looked to be somewhere on the planet which made her even more scared then she already was for she wasn't sure were she was on the planet. She once more thanked her enhanced genes that allowed her to keep herself away from the monsters trying to chase her down. As she turned a corner her eyes widened at seeing a very familiar uniform on a young man who was looking around in confusion at his surrounding.

"Excuse me sir," she called out breathlessly making him turn to look at her and she pleased and relieved to see the spark of him recognizing her behind his eyes before those eyes widened in alarm at the monsters that turned the corner behind her. They soon hardened as he drew his service pistol and raced towards her with speeds only a Coordinator like her could match.

"Lady Lacus down!" he bellowed out as he reached towards her with his non-gun arm to pull her down towards him as he started firing his pistol over her shoulder at the approaching monsters. A few moments later found several of the monsters on the ground bleeding with a few more scurrying away from the two Coordinators. The young women known as Lacus sighed in relief as she clutched the black uniformed arm of the man who saved her.

"You alright milady," the man asked her looking down at her with a frown while Lacus only sighed in relief before nodding against his chest before looking up at the man.

"Now I am…" she started to say and tilted her head slightly to read the man's rank before finishing her statement, "…Captain. Thank you,"

"Well it is not the first time I have saved you, and I wasn't about to change that now milady," the man mentioned with a low chuckle which made Lacus blink in surprise for she knew he had been part of the Triple Ship Alliance during the last months of the war due to him calling her Lady Lacus but she hadn't been aware that he had saved her during that time.

"You saved me before Captain? When was that if I may ask?" she asked letting go his arm before turning to look him over more trying to figure out if she had seen him before during either the last months of the war or after it. The man only chuckled with a prideful look on his face before he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Sorry where are my manners? Lady Lacus, I am Captain Alexander Harris of the Orb Union and I was the mobile suit commander on the _Kusanagi _during the months after the Battle of Orb. I was one of three Astray pilots to live through Second Jachin, and had been the pilot of the Astray that managed to hold off that new ZAFT mobile suit from attacking the _Eternal _after it tried to destroy it," he mentioned with a little bow towards her before he sighed and started to look a little sad over the deaths of the majority of his squadron. Lacus nodded remembering the mentioned incident very well for the new G-Weapon Mobile Suit had attacked the _Eternal _and the _Kusanagi_. The new machine managed to destroy several M1s but one of the Astrays managed to somehow evade every single one of the attacks from the mobile emitters flying around. The Astray managed to hold off the machine till the Freedom arrived to help and later destroy that same machine.

"Anyways thank you again Captain. Now do you know where we are at?" she asked looking around at the darkened city they found themselves in. The Orb mobile suit pilot could only shake his head as he eyed their surroundings.

"Well let's walk around till we find what the hell is going on here," Captain Harris asked looking around making Lacus sigh before nodding in agreement for they couldn't just stand here after all.

"Alright let's go. Let's try this way, and I really wish my Pink-chan is with me. He would have easily led us through this town," she mentioned with a small amount of her old clueless persona coming to the fore as she pointed towards a direction making the captain nod in understanding.

"Well then after you Milady," he said with a little bow toward her making her giggle slightly before starting to walk through the darkness with the mobile suit pilot following behind her starting their little adventure through this weird town. A few hours after this a flash of white turned everyone back to normal including the two dressing up as the two Cosmic Era natives though the spell did leave behind a few surprises.

-o-o-

The next morning found the group of friends known as the Scooby Gang meeting in their school Library as they reported on what happened to them the night before. Pretty soon the report turned to two teenagers one a girl with very light red hair almost pink, and a young boy who flinched as he broke yet another pencil between his fingers.

"Well G-Man as you can see the spell left a few surprises behind, like both of us are still Coordinators. While I have gained a very through military training thanks to my possession along with some piloting ability and something called high spatial awareness allowing me to known were almost anything is in my immediate surroundings. Willow on the other hand has received a few things herself from the possession. Willow?" the young teenager mentioned with a light chuckle as he slowly ground the pencil into smaller bits before turning to look over at his friend who sighed and mournfully looked at a strand of hair of her hair she was playing with before nodding and turning towards her surprise audience.

"Well for one I can now speak and read Japanese fluently along with a few other languages. Also like Xander said I am still a Coordinator which means I higher then normal strength as well as higher mental ability. I can also sing and also sing in several different languages including English, Japanese, and Spanish," she reported with a slight blush at the stares she was getting from the others.

"So I would say we got a few surprises, which I admit I am glad to have. Heck! I dusted Spike using it!" the boy named Xander mentioned with a large smile making the others around roll their eyes at him with they shook their heads for Sunnydale was coming to different in the years ahead of them with two Coordinators along the city.

-o-Fin-o-

Well there is the fifth Omake and basically it is a crossover pulling Xander and Willow from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Basically the story is that Xander dressed in a generic Orb uniform and since it didn't have a name tag or something the spell created the character of Captain Alexander Harris, Ace Mobile Suit pilot and Coordinator. While Willow dresses as Lacus Clyne complete with a pink wig. Now both teens are now Coordinators and both inherit the skills of their Halloween Characters. This will help them while they fight against the darkness along the town of Sunnydale, California.

I am sure some SEED fans will wonder about Captain Harris calling Lacus a lady and are wondering that. For while yes she is called that several times in the series mainly –hime after her name if I remember right. It was never in the English dubbed version and she is only called Miss Lacus by her followers and the rest of the Triple Ship Alliance during the last episodes of the series. However in my own version of the story Orb is more of a monarchy and royalty then it is in the series therefore the Orb officers along the TSA start calling Lacus, Lady Lacus due to her status of being the Pink Princess and after a while it starts gaining a respectful note.

Anyways enough about that. I do have one final note and that this is my last pre-written chapter therefore expect a longer delay in updating this story, for I am currently working two jobs, with one being only a seasonal job, therefore need all my attention on them. I shall see about getting back to writing the last few chapters of this story once my seasonal job is over. Thank you in advance.


End file.
